Life of Surprises
by svuaddict4015
Summary: Olivia Benson is a sergeant at NYPD's Special Victims Unit. She deals with surprises every day. But what about the surprises outside of work? Suck at summaries...story is better!
1. The One and Only

**Hey guys! This is my first FanFic so please be nice!**

**Here is some background info you need to know:**

**Olivia: She is 35 and just got custody of Noah. She is _not _with Brian and is sergeant of SVU.**

**Elliot: He is 39 and is still gone from SVU. It is going on four years.**

**Noah: He is 11 months old and is in the custody of Olivia.**

**Starts after Spring Awakening**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Law and Order: SVU. All rights go to NBC and Dick wolf. I do not own any songs used in the story. All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Location: Family Court**

**Date: May 21, 2014**  
**Time: 5:00 PM**

_"Unless, Sergeant Benson, you rescued the infant. Isn't that right?" The judge asked._

_"Yes, your honor." Olivia replied matter of factly._

_"And you're the only one who's taken a consistent interest on his behalf. Is there any chance you might like to become a foster mother to this baby?" The judge asked._

_"I-I'm sorry. Excuse me, your honor?" Olivia asked half stunned, half confused._

_"I have a feeling about this, Sergeant Benson. They call it a judge's hunch. If you agree, I will order Noah Porter into your care as custodial parent for one year. At which time you will be given the option to permanently adopt him. Do you agree?" The judge asked with a smile._

* * *

**Location: Benson Residence**  
**Date: May 28, 2014**  
**Time: 4:00 PM**

The wails coming from Noah echoed through the now baby proofed apartment, bringing Olivia back from the flashback. She walked over to his crib, carefully picked him up and cradled him gently.

"Hey buddy. It's ok. Momma's here." Olivia cooed.

Noah's cries quieted to sniffles.

"Are you hungry?" Olivia asked the little boy.

Noah licked his lips. Even though it's only been a week, Olivia has picked up on some of his 'signals' and she knew that meant he was hungry. She walked through the apartment to the kitchen. She opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle and grabbed some formula from the fridge. She put the formula in the bottle and put it in the microwave. The microwave beeped, scaring Noah, causing him to start to whimper in Olivia's arms.

"It's ok buddy." Olivia comforted her son.

She grabbed the bottle from the microwave and put a drop on her wrist to make sure it was the right temperature. Satisfied, she sat down on the couch and situated Noah in her arms before placing the bottle in his mouth. He immediately began to chug the milk.

"Slow down there little guy." Olivia said with a chuckle.

*knock* *knock*

"Coming!" Olivia called out.

She carefully laid Noah in the swing that Nick gave her and rushed to the door. The only thing she could do when she opened the door was gasp.

"Hey, Liv." The mystery blonde said.

"Alex?" Olivia asked slowly.

"The one and only." Alex joked.

"What? How? When?" Olivia tried comprehending the situation.

"Can I come in? We need to talk." The ADA asked cautiously.

Olivia stepped aside to let the blonde enter the apartment.


	2. Alex Casey?

**Chapter 2**

_Previously on "Life of Surprises":_

_"Alex?" Olivia asked slowly._

_"The one and only." Alex joked._

_"What? How? When?" Olivia tried comprehending the situation._

_"Can I come in? We need to talk." The ADA asked carefully._

_Olivia stepper aside to let the blonde enter the apartment._

* * *

**Location: Benson Residence**  
**Date: May 28, 2014**  
**Time: 4:15 P.M.**

Olivia shut the door and turned around to see Alex staring wide-eyed at the baby sound asleep in his swing.

"Liv? Why is there a baby in your apartment?" Alex asked.

"He's my son." Olivia said. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"How old is he?" Alex asked without moving.

"9 months." Olivia answered.

Alex slowly made her way to the coach, staring at Noah the whole time.

"His name's Noah." Olivia said.

"Who's the...uh...father?" Alex asked awkwardly.

"Don't know." Olivia answered.

"What?!" Alex asked now looking at Olivia who was grinning.

"I adopted him, Alex." Olivia said.

"B-But he looks so much like you." Alex said.

"A lot of people have said that." Olivia answered. Noah started to cry, making his presence known. Olivia grabbed a binky off the end table and gave it to Noah. The baby gladly took it and stuck it in his mouth.

"So...why are you back." Olivia asked.

"My..uh..husband had a job offer here." Alex said as she twirled her wedding ring around her finger.

"Husband?" Olivia asked

"Yeah. We met a year after I left." Alex informed the sergeant.

"How long have you been married?" Olivia asked.

"4 years." Alex said.

"Wow. What's his name?" Olivia said.

"Matt." Alex answered.

"This man of yours have a last name?" Olivia asked jokingly.

"Casey. Matt Casey." Alex said.

"Alex Casey. That's interesting." Olivia said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah." Alex said.

"Anything else new with you?" Olivia asked.

"There is one thing." Alex said slowly.

"And what is that?" Olivia asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant." Alex said.


	3. Time To Practice

_Previously on "Life of Surprises":_

"Anything else new with you?" Olivia asked.

"There is one thing." Alex said slowly.

"And what is that?" Olivia asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant." Alex said.

* * *

**Location: Benson Residence  
Date: May 28, 2014  
Time: 4:30 P.M.**

Olivia sat wide-eyed staring at the blonde.

"Liv?" Alex said.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Olivia asked.

"Well what do you think I said?" Alex joked.

"That the Alex Cabot is pregnant." Olivia joked back.

"Well actually the Alex Casey is pregnant." She corrected.

"Oh my gosh...you're pregnant." Olivia said hugging Alex.

"I think we established that." Alex said hugging the sergeant back.

"How far along?" Olivia asked after they ended the hug.

"4 months." Alex answered.

"Do you know the gen-" Olivia was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'm sorry, let me get that." Olivia said as she stood up. She opened the door to see her partner standing on the other side.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" Olivia asked confused.

"We caught a case and I was across the street at the diner so I figured I'd just stop over instead of calling. Cap'n wants us at the precinct in 10." Nick explained.

"Crap..ok give me a minute." She said as she invited him in.

"I'm so sorry Alex. We caught a case." Olivia said as she grabbed her gun and badge.

"It's ok, Liv. Duty calls." Alex said with a smile. Noah started to cry with all the commotion going on around him.

"Crap! I need to call the baby sitter." Olivia said worriedly.

"I can watch him for you." Alex suggested.

"You sure?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah! I need some practice anyway." Alex said.

"Ok. Bottles are in the cupboard above the sink, formula in the fridge, toys are in the box by his changing table, and-"

"Liv" Alex cut her off.

"What?"

"I've got it. Go get the bastard." Alex said with a reassuring smile.

"Ok! Call if you need anything!" Olivia said as she put on her coat. She walked over to Noah and gave him a kiss. "Ok Noah, mommy will be back soon. Be good for Aunt Alex!" She gave him one last kiss and walked to the door where Nick was waiting.

"He better be good!" Alex joked.

"Liv, we gotta go." Nick reminded her.

"Thanks again, Alex. I will call you as soon as I leave the precinct." Olivia said as Alex shoved her out the door.

"Just go Liv!" Alex said and she shut the door. She walked over to Noah and picked him up.

"Hey little dude. What do you wanna-" Alex was cut off when Noah decided to puke all over her.

"EEWW! Noah!" She screamed as she put the baby back in the swing. He looked up at her and gave her a toothless smile.

"That was not funny!" Alex said as she walked to the bathroom.


	4. What Are You Doing Here?

**Sorry for my little hiatis...my brother is getting married on Saturday so I been busy helping out with that...**

**Enough of my rambling...on with the story!**

**-svuaddict4015**

* * *

_Previously on "Life of Surprises":_

_"Hey little dude. What do you wanna-" Alex was cut off when Noah decided to puke all over her._

_"EEWW! Noah!" She creamed as she put the baby back in the swing._  
_He looked up at her and gave her a toothless smile._

_"That was not funny!" Alex said as she walked to the bathroom._

* * *

**Location: Benson Residence**

**Date: May 28th, 2014**

**Time: 4:40**

5 minutes later, Alex walked out of the bathroom in a pair of Olivia's sweats and one of her NYPD t-shirts. She found Noah asleep in his swing. She carefully picked him up and walked over to his crib. She pulled back the covers and gently laid him in the crib. She walked back over to the couch and laid down.

**Location: Benson Residence**

**Date: May 28th, 2014**

**Time: 10:00**

5 hours later Olivia stumbled through the door, exhausted. She saw Alex sleeping on the couch wearing her clothes.

"What in the world.." Olivia said to herself as she threw her keys onto the counter, waking Alex.

"Liv? I didn't hear you come in." Alex said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Alex?" Olivia asked as she took her coat off

"Yeah?" Alex asked sleepily.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" The brunette asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh..um..your son decided to puke on me...my clothes are in the washer." Alex explained embarrassed. Olivia busted out laughing.

"He seriously puked on you?! Haha that's awesome!" Olivia said through her laughter.

"It is not! That was one of my favorite shirts!" Alex complained.

"Oh come on Al. You better get used to it!" Olivia said as she sat down next to the blonde.

"Yeahhhh. I don't think I'll ever get used to it..." Alex said.

"So."Olivia started. "Do you know what you're having yet"

"Um...yeah." Alex said.

"You're not gonna tell me?" Olivia joked.

Alex laughed before replying. "Well I'm having a boy." She started.

"Awe Alex! Him and Noah can be best friends!" The brunette cooed.

"And a girl." Alex replied rather quiet trying to hide a grin.

"What?!" Olivia practically yelled.

"I'm having both." Alex replied chuckling and the clueless woman.

"Both? Wait. How?" The sergeant asked confused.

"Do I need to spell it out Liv? T-W-I-N-S!" Alex said now laughing at the look on the older woman's face.

"Twins?! OMG! Alex! That is so awesome!" Olivia said as she captured Alex in a bear hug.

"Ok Liv...can't breathe here." Alex managed to choke out.

"Sorry." Liv said releasing the blonde. Noah's cries echoed through the apartment startling the two women.

"I'll get him while you get your clothes." Olivia said standing up. She walked into Noah's room while Alex walked over to the washer and dryer.

*knock* *knock*

"Alex! Can you get that?" Olivia called from Noah's room.

"Yeah! I got it!" Alex called back. She walked to the door, unlocked the chain, and opened it.

"What are you doing here?!" Alex asked angrily at the mystery man.

"Alex?"

* * *

**Who is this mystery man that shows up at Olivia's door and what is him and Alex's relationship? Keep reading and you will find out, next time on Life of Surprises. Please R&amp;R!**

**-svuaddict4015**


	5. I Love You

**Again...I am sorry for my hiatus...I am pretty bust right now but I had enough time to get this chapter up! Hope you enjoy!**

**-svuaddict4015**

* * *

_Previously on __"Life of Surprises":_

"Yeah! I got it!" Alex called back. She walked to the door, unlocked the chain, and opened it.

"What are you doing here?!" Alex asked angrily at the mystery man.

"Alex?"

* * *

**Location: Benson Residence**

**Date: May 285h, 2014**

**Time: 10:00**

"Damn straight it's me." Alex replied.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Alex spat back.

"Alex who's at the d-" Olivia stopped dead in her tracks.

"Liv?" The man asked sounding relieved.

"Elliot?" Olivia asked when she found her voice.

"Yeah...it's me." He said nervously.

Olivia just stood there, her head spinning. He was really there. At her apartment door after 4 years of no contact. No goodbye.

"Why are you here?" Alex asked, breaking the silence.

"Alex. Let him in." Olivia said slowly.

"Are you sure, Liv? Remember what he did to you? The leaving unannounced, the no goodbye, no contact for four years!" Alex warned her.

"And that's what I'm here for. I came to apologize. For everything." Elliot said as he slowly entered the painfully familiar apartment.

"So you think you can waltz in here after four years, say sorry, and we go back to normal?" Olivia asked becoming angry.

"Liv I-"

"Don't Liv me." She spat. "You left. LEFT. You didn't even say goodbye! I cried myself to sleep for months! I went through partner after partner because none of them were as good as you! I answered phone calls angrily because it wasn't you calling! You hurt me Elliot." She screamed at him. The screaming woke up Noah and he began to scream too.

"I'll get him." Alex said already walking toward the room.

Elliot was about to ask before Olivia put a hand up to stop him.

"Later. Right now we have other things to discuss." She said calmly.

"I know I hurt you, Liv, and I'm sorry but I had to go." Elliot started to explain taking a step closer to his ex-partner.

"Why? Why did you _have_ to go?" Olivia asked becoming angry again.

"I shot a kid, Liv. A _kid_!" He yelled as tears began to make their way down his face. "How was I supposed to go to work every day knowing that I shot a kid. Knowing that we did everything we could to try and help her and then I shot her! How was I supposed to face you? You would never look at me the same again. You would think I couldn't protect you!" Elliot finished now crying.

"You know I wouldn't think that, El." Olivia said putting a comforting hand on his bicep.

"Why? I shot a kid." Elliot began to sob. Olivia pulled him toward the coach and sat down. She let him cry on her shoulder for a good 5 minutes before he calmed down.

"I missed you, Liv. So much and I regret everyday that I didn't call or text you. I regret not saying goodbye." He said quietly.

"Why didn't you?" Olivia asked.

"Because I knew I couldn't. If I tried to say goodbye, just looking at your face would kill me." He admitted.

"I missed you too, El." Olivia said as tears gathered in her eyes.

"You don't know how sorry I am." Elliot said as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Yes I do." She said as she hugged him back.

"I need you back, Liv. For good. There's things I never told you before I left." Elliot said, becoming nervous.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked as she looked into his tear filled eyes.

"Kathy left me, Liv." Elliot said.

"Oh my god. El, I'm so sorry." Olivia said as she hugged him again.

"I'm over it. And plus, it helps make this next sentence less complicated." Elliot said. Olivia pulled back enough to look him in the eye.

"I love you, Liv."


	6. Meet My Son

**Chapter 6**

_Previously on "Life of Surprises":_

_"I need you back, Liv. For good. There's things I never told you before I left." Elliot said, becoming nervous._

_"What do you mean?" Olivia asked as she looked into his tear filled eyes._

_"Kathy left me, Liv." Elliot said._

_"Oh my god. El, I'm so sorry." Olivia said as she hugged him again._

_"I'm over it. And plus, it helps make this next sentence less complicated." Elliot said. Olivia pulled back enough to look him in the eye._

_"I love you, Liv."_

* * *

"Liv?" Elliot asked after a few minutes of silence.

Olivia just kept staring at him.

"El.." She says shakily.

"Liv listen. I miss you so much. And being away from you for so long made me realize how much I love you. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you." Elliot said.

"What about the 12 years we were partners?! Why didn't you say anything?!" Olivia asked as she pulled away from him.

"I was married Olivia! I wanted to be with you the whole time! Not Kathy! Every time I kissed her I imagined I was kissing you! I can't get you off my mind." Elliot admitted.

"El. You left me! We spent half our lives together! We had a trust and bond so deep,we were willing to risk our lives for each other. How could you walk away? Without a word? Without a reason? Without a why? And then come back and say you have loved me the whole time?!" Olivia asked as she angrily stood up and began pacing.

"I didn't want you to feel like the 'other woman' Liv. I wanted to wait until me and Kathy were over so you were the only woman. We started the divorce before I even left." Elliot explained calmly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Olivia asked calmer than before.

"Honestly? I don't know." He said shyly.

"But how could you love me? Of all people you love me! A product of rape, victim of sexual assault, victim of abuse. I'm not good enough to be loved." Olivia said as she began to cry. Elliot stood up and walked over to her. He cupped her cheeks with his hands, whipping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"I don't care about your past Olivia. I love you for who you are. A stubborn ass cop. Not to mention hot." He said trying to lighten the mood. Olivia cracked a small smile. "You are perfect in every way, Liv, and _that_, is why I love you."

He looked into her deep brown eyes as she stared into his crystal blues. A smile grazed his lips as he started to lean in. Olivia put a hand on the side of his neck as she closed the distance between them, connecting their lips. Elliot moved his hands to her waist as he deepened the kiss. She weaved her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss. After what seemed like minutes, they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes, yet again.

"I love you too, El." Olivia said as the staring continued. She leaned in for another kiss until a small giggle broke them from their trance. Olivia looked over Elliot's shoulder to see Alex standing in the doorway with Noah perched on her hip. Elliot turned around to see what Olivia was looking at. Both began to blush when they saw the smug grin on Alex's face.

"Somebody wanted to join the party." She said nodding toward the baby in her arms.

"And who is this somebody?" Elliot asked, directing the question toward Olivia.

"El, I would like you to meet Noah. My son."

* * *

**Well...there is chapter 6. I had to rewrite this so many times to try and get the way they would act correct...and this is the final product! Hope you liked it! Please R&amp;R! Until next time on: Life of Surprises.**

**-svuaddict4015**


	7. Mama

Chapter 7

_Previously on "Life of Surprises":_

"I love you too, El." Olivia said as the staring continued. She leaned in for another kiss until a small giggle broke them from their trance. Olivia looked over Elliot's shoulder to see Alex standing in the doorway with Noah perched on her hip. Elliot turned around to see what Olivia was looking at. Both began to blush when they saw the smug grin on Alex's face.

"Somebody wanted to join the party." She said nodding toward the baby in her arms.

"And who is this somebody?" Elliot asked, directing the question toward Olivia.

"El, I would like you to meet Noah. My son."

* * *

"Son?" Elliot asked confused.

"I adopted him." Olivia explained as she walked toward Alex and Noah.

"Mama. Mama." Noah babbled as he reached his tiny arms towards his mother but Olivia didn't grab him. She stood still staring at the infant in Alex's arms with tears in her eyes.

"Liv?" Elliot asked.

No answer.

"Liv. What is it baby?" He asked again as he walked closer to her.

"He-he...that's the f-first time he's called me mom." Olivia said her voice cracking.

"Mama. Mama." Noah kept babbling, becoming upset.

"That's right baby. That's your mommy." Elliot said as he took the little boy out of Alex's arms. Alex headed toward the kitchen as Olivia walked over to her partn- wait? He isn't her partner anymore. Was he her boyfriend?

"Hey El?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He answered as he made silly faces at Noah.

"Where does this leave us?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean us. This." She said as she gestured between the two of them.

"We can be whatever you want to be, Liv. But I really do love you and I want to be with you. I will do anything to make up for all the pain I caused." He said seriously.

"I love you and want to be with you too, El." She said.

"So, where does this leave us, Liv" he asked mocking her.

"It leaves us right where we need to be." Olivia said with a smile.

* * *

**I know it's short guys but I wanted to end it with Olivia saying that! I promise the next chapter will be longer (and surprise filled)!**

**-svuaddict4015 (Kayla)**


	8. I'm So Glad You're Here

**Location: 1-6 Precinct  
Date: July 4th 2014  
Time: 4:00 PM**

Olivia, Nick, Amanda, and Fin sat at their desks working on DD5's when Cragen opened the door to his office.

"We have a case guys." He said grimly.

"Where at?" Fin asked.

"Central Park. There was a 4th of July party when one of the women went missing and they found her naked and dead in the woods by the park." Cragen explained.

"Me and Nick will take it." Olivia said already grabbing her coat.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Liv." Cragen said.

"And why is that?" Olivia snapped.

"It was Calvin's mother." He said slowly.

Olivia's face fell. Calvin was the closest thing to a child she ever had. Before Noah, of course.

"Calvin Arliss Calvin?" Olivia asked hoping it wasn't him.

"I'm sorry, Liv." Cragen said sympathetically.

"I have to go! For Calvin!" Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

"Only for Calvin but you WILL NOT investigate ANYTHING! You hear me? Nothing!" Cragen said firmly.

"I'll go as the second detective." Amanda said as she stole a glance at Nick.

**Location: Central Park, NY  
Date: July 4th 2014  
Time: 4:30 PM**

"Olivia!" Calvin yelled when he saw Olivia step out of the squad car. He started running toward her.

"Calvin!" Olivia cried as he ran into her open arms.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Calvin said as he cried into Olivia's shoulder.

Nick and Amanda stood back and watched the interaction. They didn't know how Olivia knew Calvin but they could tell it was something serious.

"Liv, we need to go to the scene. We will be back." Amanda said.

Olivia just nodded as she held Calvin close to her chest.

"You need to tell me what happened Calvin." Olivia said.

"I know." Calvin said as he pulled away and wiped his tears.

"You've gotten so big." Olivia said as she looked at the now young man.

"It's been 5 years Olivia." Calvin said.

"Ok. How did this happen?" Olivia asked as she led them to a bench and sat down.

"Well about 2 years after I was sent to my grandparents they both passed away in a car crash. Mom was almost done with rehab so they put me in a home until then. We were here at my mom's work party today when I saw my dad walking into the park. I went and told mom and she went to talk to him in the parking lot so I went back to playing with my friends. Next thing I know I can't find her and that's when everybody started looking and we found her in the woods. My dad's car was gone." Calvin said before breaking down and crying. Olivia pulled him into a hug.

"It's ok Calvin. Everything is going to be ok." Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm scared Liv. What if he comes after me next?" Calvin asked.

"I won't let that happen Calvin. Ever." Olivia said. "I won't let anything happen to you." She whispered.


	9. Papers, Notes, Tears, and Clothes?

_Previously on "Life of Surprises":_

_**Location: Central Park, NY  
Date: July 4th 2014  
Time: 4:30 PM**_

"It's ok Calvin. Everything is going to be ok." Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm scared Liv. What if he comes after me next?" Calvin asked.

"I won't let that happen Calvin. Ever." Olivia said. "I won't let anything happen to you." She whispered.

* * *

**Location: Central Park, NY  
Date: July 4th 2014  
Time: 4:35 PM**

"Liv, we just called Warner. She's on her way." Amanda said as her and Nick walked toward Olivia and Calvin.

"Ok." Olivia said simply.

10 minutes later, Malinda Warner, the M.E. at SVU, arrived at the scene and began to inspect the body.

"So, what's the COD (cause of death)?" Nick asked.

"Looks like she was strangled with a heavy duty towing chain." Warner said as she removed her rubber gloves.

"Did you find anything else?" Amanda asked.

"Yes. We found her clothes a few yards away and there was a note in the jean pocket." She said as she handed the evidence bag to the detectives.

"Tell Olivia she better take care of my son! He will make a great big brother to little Noah. Oh and I WILL be watching, just like last time." Amanda read the note out loud.

"There were also papers to give Liv full custody." Melinda said as she handed them another evidence bag.

"The signature is sloppy. Do you think he forced her to sign it before he killed her?" Nick asked the M.E.

"Seems like it." She replied.

Amanda, Nick, and Melinda walked back toward the bench Calvin and Olivia were seated at. They saw Calvin wrapped in Olivia's arms and his head on her shoulder sound asleep. Olivia had her eyes closed and was subconsciously running her hand through Calvin's hair.

"Liv." Amanda said quietly. Olivia opened her eyes to see her three co-workers standing in front of her.

"Did you find anything?" She asked quietly, making sure not to wake up Calvin.

"How about we go back to the station first." Melinda said.

"Ok." Olivia said. She carefully picked up Calvin, bridal style. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her neck. She walked the short distance to the squad cars and climbed into the back, never letting go of Calvin.

Location: 1-6 Precinct  
Date: July 4th, 2014  
Time: 5:00 PM

The 3 officers and Calvin arrived at the precinct and parked the cars. Olivia started to lift Calvin again until Nick stopped her.

"Here Liv. Let me get him." He offered. Olivia didn't offer a reply, she just nodded and exited the car so Nick could reach Calvin. Nick swiftly lifted Calvin from the car and shut the door with his foot. The 4 of them walked into the building and into the elevator. Once in the squad room, Nick took Calvin to the cribs and laid him on one of the bottom bunks before heading back to the squad room. He saw Olivia sitting in her desk chair staring off into space. He slowly walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Nick said apologetically as he sat down on the edge of her desk.

"No it's fine." Olivia said.

"Liv" Nick said, his voice sounding nervous. "Who is this kid?"

Olivia looked at him. 'He doesn't know...' Olivia thought to herself.

"He's, um, from a past case." She explained vaguely.

"I know there's more to it Liv. We found these at the crime scene." Nick said as he handed her the note and papers. She saw what the papers were and her heart stopped. She then looked at the note. When she finished reading it her head began spinning and her breathing became erratic. She heard Nick call her name before her world went black.

* * *

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever guys...I was just in a car accident so I am in the hospital right now so I am actually getting a lot written. Again, I am sorry for not updating but I hope you like this chapter! Please R&amp;R!**

**-Kayla**


	10. Emergency Contact

Previously on "Life of Surprises":

Location: 1-6 Precinct  
Date: July 4th, 2014  
Time: 5:10 PM

"Liv" Nick said, his voice sounding nervous. "Who is this kid?"

Olivia looked at him. 'He doesn't know...' Olivia thought to herself.

"He's, um, from a past case." She explained vaguely.

"I know there's more to it Liv. We found these at the crime scene." Nick said as he handed her the notes and papers. She saw what the papers were and her heart stopped. She then looked at the note. When she finished reading it her head began spinning and her breathing became erratic. She heard Nick call her name before her world went black.

Location: Mercy Hospital, NY  
Date: July 4th 2014  
Time: 7:00 PM

Olivia woke up in an unpleasantly bright room. She had a pounding headache and had no idea what happened. She opened her eyes all the way to see where she was.

'The hospital?' She thought to herself. 'Why am I here?'

Just then the door opened and she saw Nick walk in.

"Hey. You're awake." He said quietly.

"What the hell happened?" Olivia asked, her voice raspy.

"You don't remember anything?" Nick asked as he sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"No. The last thing I remember is- shit! Where the hell is Calvin?!" Olivia asked trying to sit up, her body protesting.

"Liv calm down." Nick said putting a hand on her shoulder to carefully hold her down. "Calvin is fine. Amanda is at the precinct with him."

"No. I need him down here! He is not leaving my sight." She said trying to sit up again.

"Liv!" Nick said firmly.

"What?!" Olivia snapped.

"You need to calm down!" He said.

"I will calm down when Calvin is brought down here!" Olivia said angrily.

"Ok ok! I will go call Amanda and tell her to bring him down!" Nick gave in.

"Good!" Olivia said as she settled back into the bed. Nick sighed and walked out of the room to call Amanda. 5 minutes later there was a timid knock at the door.

"Come in!" Olivia called. The door slowly opened to reveal Elliot with a scared expression on his face.

"El?" Olivia asked.

"Liv! Thank God you're ok! I was so worried about you!" Elliot said as he fully entered the room. He walked over to her bed, cupped her face with his hands and kissed her with all the passion he had.

"How did you find out?" Olivia asked when they separated.

"I'm still your emergency contact, Liv." Elliot said with a small smirk.

"Oh." Was Olivia's reply.

"What happened Liv?" Elliot asked.

Olivia told him about the case leaving out the part about the note and custodial papers for the moment.

"Is Calvin ok?" Elliot asked when she finished.

"Yah. Amanda is bringing him down." Olivia told him.

"You never told me why you passed out." Elliot said. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, encouraging her to talk.

"In Vivian's jeans pocket there were some papers. One was a note and the others were...um..."

"What were they Liv" Elliot asked with pleading eyes.

"PapersgivingmecustodyofCalvin." She mumble incoherently.

"Liv. You need to say it so I can hear you, sweetie." Elliot said as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"They were custodial papers for Calvin." She said just above a whisper.

"Well who has custody?" Elliot asked.

"Me." She said looking down at her hands. Elliot didn't say anything.

'Not again' he though.

"I don't know what to do." Olivia said.

"Well we have to take care of him." Elliot said.

"What about Noah? Shit! Where's Noah!?" She asked frantically.

"I called the sitter. She can watch him for as long as we need." Elliot said. "I think little Noah would like having a big brother." He said with a smile. Olivia didn't smile back. Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Liv? What is it honey?" Elliot asked as he wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumbs. Olivia told him about the note.

"Oh shit Liv...I didn't know." Elliot said.

"It's ok." Olivia said as she drifted back off to sleep.

"Don't worry Liv. I will protect you. All 3 of you." Elliot said. 


	11. It's About Time

**Hey guys! Guess who's back! Thank you for all the get well wishes. I hope you guys are still with me on this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Location: Mercy Hospital NY

Date: July 4th 1014

Time: 7:30 PM

_Ten minutes_. Ten minutes he was arguing with Amanda. Tell them. Don't tell them. Wait. Don't wait. What should we do? He just wanted her to bring Calvin in but she had to bring up the elephant problem they have on their shoulders. Nick sighed and re pocketed his phone. He reentered the room to see a man, who he has never seen before, sitting beside Olivia's bed with his head on the bed and his hand holding hers.

"What the hell?" He whispered to himself.

Olivia seemed to be unharmed so he stayed calm. He walked up to the mystery man and harshly tapped him on the shoulder. Elliot jolted awake, causing him to fall off the chair which woke Olivia.

"Nick?" She asked. "What's going on?"

Elliot stood up rubbing his head.

"Yah _Nick_" He spat his name. "What's going on?"

"I didn't know who he was...I was trying to protect you." Nick explained

"From my boyfriend?" Olivia asked without thinking.

Nick stood there in shock.

"B-boyfriend?" He sputtered out.

"Yah! You got a problem with that?" Elliot asked protectively.

"Elliot!" Olivia scolded him.

"Elliot? As in Elliot Stabler?" Nick asked.

Olivia signed. "Nick, this is my boyfriend Elliot Stabler. Elliot, this is Nick Amaro, my partner." She introduced the two.

"So this is the prick that broke your heart?" Nick asked angrily.

"Nick!" Olivia warned.

"And you're the idiot partner that let her get kidnapped?" Elliot fired back.

"Elliot!" Olivia warned again.

"_I_ was there to save her!" Nick defended himself.

"_I_ protected her so she didn't need to be saved!" Elliot said.

"That's enough!" Olivia said loudly.

The two men stopped their intense brawl and looked at her.

"Can you ladies stop with your cat fight and focus on the original problem?!" Olivia asked sternly.

Elliot and Nick looked at each other before looking back to Olivia and nodding their heads.

"Good. Now, Nick, did you call Amanda?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." Nick answered simply.

"Now. El, can you please call Emily and tell her you are going to come and pick Noah up?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, do you think that's the best thi-" Elliot started but was interrupted by a stern look from Olivia. Elliot sighs. "Yes. I will go call now." He corrected himself before leaving the room.

"Look, Liv, I'm sorry abo-"

"Not now Nick." Olivia interrupted.

The two co-workers sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like forever before Elliot returned.

"I'm going to go pick him up ok?" Elliot said when he walked back into the room.

"Yeah. Be careful. I love you." Olivia said.

Elliot leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you too." He said before leaving.

Not five minutes later did Nick's phone ring.

"Amaro." He answers. "Yah...ok...I'll be right down...lov-yah...bye."

"Who was that?" Olivia asked when he hung up.

"Oh...Uh...that was Amanda. She is downstairs with Calvin. I'm going to go get him." Nick said.

"Ok." Olivia replied.

Nick nodded before leaving the room.

_HOSPITAL ENTRANCE_

"Ok...love you...bye." Amanda ended the call as she pulled up to the hospital.

"Elliot!" Calvin yelled before jumping out of the car and running to Elliot who just exited the building.

"Hey buddy." Elliot said as Calvin ran into him.

"Calvin! Don't run away like that! Wait. Who are you?" Amanda said as she approached to two.

"What are you talking about? This is Elliot, Livia's partner." Calvin said confused.

"Calvin..." Elliot said as he bent down to Calvin's level. "Me and Livia aren't work partners anymore."

"What?" Calvin asked on the brink of tears.

Elliot leans in to whisper in his ear. "We're _more _than _work _partners."

A smile spreads across Calvin's face and he hugs Elliot again.

"It's about time." Calvin whispered.

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter! Want to know what's going on with Amanda and Nick? Keep reading to find out, next time on: Life of Surprises! Please R&amp;R letting me know how I'm doing!

-Kayla


	12. Keeping Secrets and Promising Forever

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you awesome readers! Hope y'all like it! So on with the show!**

* * *

Nick walked out of the hospital just in time to see Calvin run into Elliot's embrace.

"Calvin, you can't run away like that. Wait. Who are you?" He heard Amanda say.

He walked over to talk to her but before he could speak, she pulled him behind the car and crashed her lips to his. He was surprised at first but quickly gave in and kissed her back. After a minute, they pulled apart.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

"No...I shouldn't have brought it up." Amanda apologized.

"It's ok..I shouldn't have reacted that way." Nick said.

"We do need to tell them soon though." Amanda said.

Nick sighs "I know." He admits.

"How about we tell them after everything settles down with Liv?" Amanda suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Nick said before pecking her lips and walking out from behind the car.

"Ok buddy. This is Nick. He is going to take you to see Liv, okay?" Elliot told Calvin.

"Okay." Calvin said with a smile.

Elliot left after Nick and Calvin disappeared into the hospital.

_**Olivia's Room**_

"Ok Miss Benson. I'm going to go grab your discharge papers." The nurse said with a smile.

"Thank you." Olivia said, smiling back.

As the nurse was leaving, a brown-haired boy come running in the room.

"Hey! No running!" The nurse scolds him.

The boy jumps onto the bed and wraps his arms around Olivia's neck.

"Livia! You're ok!" Calvin said.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his slim body and rubbed his back.

"Of course I am. I would never leave you." Olivia said.

_**Noah's Babysitter's House**_

"Thank you so much Emily." Elliot said as he put a sleeping Noah into his car seat.

"Oh it's no problem. Tell Olivia I said to get well soon." The 23 year old said.

"I will. Have a good night." Elliot said.

He carefully picked up the car seat and walked out of the building.

"Ok buddy. Let's go see mommy." Elliot said as he strapped the seat into the car.

After making sure Noah was secure, he got in and drove off.

_**Hospital**_

Elliot arrived at the hospital ten minutes later. He unstrapped a now awake Noah and propped him on his hip. He grabbed the diaper bag before walking into the hospital. When he arrived at Olivia's room, he was greeted with a sight he could get used to. Olivia was laying on her side and Calvin was cuddling her front. Both of their eyes were closed and Olivia was running her hand through his hair.

"Mama!" Noah said when he realized it was Olivia.

Olivia slowly opened her eyes to see a smiling Noah in Elliot's arms.

"Hey big boy. Mama missed you." Olivia said.

Elliot walked over to the bedside and carefully sat Noah down on the bed. He immediately crawled over to Olivia and hit her arm to get her attention. Olivia carefully turned over and came face to face with her son.

"Mama!" Noah said loudly before giving her a sloppy 'kiss' on the cheek.

Elliot stood back and watched the mother, son pair with a smile on his face.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Elliot asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Great. The nurse just went to get my discharge papers." She said with a smile.

"That's great!" Elliot said before leaning down and kissing her lightly.

Just then, the doctor walked in.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat.

Elliot and Olivia pulled apart and blushed. The doctor smiled and handed Olivia the papers.

"Here are you discharge papers." She said quietly so she wouldn't wake Calvin up.

"Thank you." Olivia said.

"There are some orders I have for you." The nurse said.

"Of course there is." Olivia mumbled.

The doctor chuckled before continuing.

"I don't want you to be alone for the next twenty-four hours but I'm sure you husband and sons will keep you company." She said with a smile.

"Oh...he's not my-"

"Oh you know we will." Elliot interrupted Olivia and smiled at her.

She looked at him, shocked.

"Ok...and you also need to start eating better and drinking more water okay?

Olivia just nodded her head, still looking at Elliot.

"Okay. Well, you are free to go. Have a nice night." The doctor said.

"Thank you. You too." Elliot said before the nurse walked out.

He then turned to Olivia to see her staring back at him.

"What?" He asked.

"What was that?" She asked.

"The nurse just released you." Elliot replied innocently.

"You know that not what I meant." Olivia said sternly.

Elliot sighed. "I liked how it sounded. Me as your husband. Our sons." He said and ran a hand down Noah's back.

"Really?" Olivia asked after a minute.

"Of course Liv. I plan on spending the rest of my life with you. Getting married, buying our own house, and maybe even having a baby of our own. I want to be with you forever, Liv. I _love _you." Elliot said lovingly.

"I love you too." Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**So I'm watching Mariska on Inside the Actors Studio and she just sang the Hungarian song her father taught her and I think I just fell more in love with her if that is possible! She is too perfect for words! Aaaaanyways...I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know how I am doing in the comments! **

**-Kayla**


	13. We're Actually Doing This!

**I know I know...I said I would have this chapter up before the premiere buuuuut as you can see, that didn't happen and I am sorry. So to make up for it, here is the longest chapter yet! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Roughly an hour later, Olivia, Elliot, Calvin, and Noah were finally back at Olivia's apartment. Elliot took a sleeping Noah into his room and laid him in his crib while Olivia started making dinner, with Calvin's help. Elliot came back out and saw Olivia at the stove.

"Hey. What do you think you're doing?" He said walking over to her.

"I'm making dinner." She answered, continuing to cook.

"You're supposed to be resting." He said.

Elliot was now standing behind her and had his hands on her hips.

"I'm fine." She said before turning her head to kiss him then walking over to the fridge.

"Calvin, do you mind going into the living room for a second? I need to talk to Olivia." Elliot asked Calvin.

"Yeah...sure." Calvin said and walked to the living room.

"Liv, how about you get Calvin settled in and I can finish dinner." Elliot suggested carefully.

Olivia thought about it for a minute.

"Fine." She finally said.

She then threw down the towel she was holding and stomps out of the kitchen to the living room

After dinner, Olivia put Noah to bed and then her, Calvin, and Elliot decided to watch a movie. Olivia ended up falling asleep with her head on Elliot's chest and Calvin's head in her lap.

"Calvin." Elliot said quietly and rubbed his head.

"Hm?" Calvin said tiredly as he sat up.

"How about you go get ready for bed. I'll get Olivia in bed and then I'll pull the couch out for you, okay?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah." Calvin said as he got up and disappeared into the bathroom.

Elliot slowly stood up, careful not to wake Olivia. He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, tucking her into bed. On his way back out to the living room, he stopped to check on Noah. He looked into the room and sees him sleeping on his stomach, arms and legs spread out. He looked just like Olivia when she sleeps. He smiled and quietly shut the door before returning to the living room. He pulled out the couch so it was a bed.

"Da- Elliot?" Calvin stuttered.

"Yeah buddy?" Elliot said, acting like he didn't hear the slip up

"I don't have any pajamas." Calvin said.

"Okay. Let me see if Olivia has anything you can wear." Elliot said before walking into Olivia's room.

He came back out with a small pair of NYPD sweats.

"This is all I could find." He said, handing Calvin the outfit.

He took the outfit and went to the bathroom to change. Elliot finished setting up the bed as soon as Calvin came back out.

"Ok big man. Time for bed." Elliot told him.

Calvin got in the bed.

"Goodnight Elliot." Calvin said.

"Goodnight Calvin." Elliot said as he began to walk out.

"Hey Elliot?" Calvin said right before Elliot shut off the light.

"Yeah?" Elliot answered.

"Am I going to have to go away again? To foster care?" Calvin asked quietly.

Elliot sat down on the bed.

"Listen to me Calvin. Me and Olivia are going to try our hardest to keep you out of there. You are ours now, Calvin. Me and Liv, we are going to take care of you. And you wanna know a secret?" Elliot asked him.

"What?" Calvin asked.

"Me and Liv are signing adoption papers, next week." Elliot said with a smile.

"Really?" Calvin asked, shocked.

"Really, Calvin." Elliot said and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you." Calvin said into Elliot's chest.

"I love you too, Calvin. Now get some sleep." Elliot said and kissed his head before standing up.

Elliot walked toward the bedroom.

"You are a great dad you know?" Olivia said from the doorway of the bedroom causing Elliot to jump.

"Jesus Liv! You're gonna give me a heart attack!" Elliot said.

Olivia chuckled

"Sorry." She said and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You really think I'm a good dad?" Elliot asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course I do. You are great with your kids, Noah, Calvin. That's one of the many things I love about you." Olivia said before pecking his lips.

"Well you're a wonderful mother." Elliot said and hugged her tight.

"Guess what." Olivia said.

"What?" Elliot asked with a confused look.

"Alex called me today." She said.

"And?" Elliot said, urging her to continue.

"She said she can move the meeting to tomorrow." Olivia said excitedly.

"Really?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded her head. Elliot picked her up and spun her around.

"We're actually doing this..." Elliot said.

"We're actually doing this!" Olivia repeated him.

"Liv. We should buy a house. Move in together." Elliot suggested.

"What?" Olivia said looking at him.

"Well, I pretty much all ready live here and we are going to need more room. What do you say?" Elliot asked.

A smile spread across Olivia's face.

"I think we should do it"

* * *

**Yay! They are adopting Calvin AND buying a house! How exciting! It was pretty obvious that you guys wanted them to adopt Calvin so what the readers want, the readers get! I am still debating the sex scene...the yes's and no's are split down the middle so yah...hope you guys liked this chapter! Should have the next one up before the end of the weekend! Until we meet again...**

**-Kayla (I Love You)**


	14. A Birthday! For Three?

**Man am I on a roll! Hope y'all like this chapter!**Man

* * *

"Come on Calvin! We have to get the cake!" Elliot yelled.

"I'm coming!" Calvin said as he emerged from the hallway.

Today was little Noah's first birthday. Elliot was out with Calvin getting the cake. Olivia was back home with Amanda and Melinda setting everything up. Alex and her husband took Noah for a little while so Olivia didn't have to worry about watching him.

* * *

_**·**__3 Hours Later__**·**_

_Knock Knock_

"Come in!" Olivia called from the kitchen.

Captain Don Cragen and his wife Ilene walked through the door with an armful of presents.

"Captain...you didn't have to get him that much." Olivia said as she took some of the boxes from him.

"What? Am I not allowed to spoil my grandson on his first birthday?" Cragen asked playfully.

Olivia just smiled and took the presents to the living room.

"Liv! We're back!" Alex called as she walked through the door, Noah propped on her hip.

Don and Ilene turned around and stood there shocked.

"Hey guys..." Alex said awkwardly.

"Mama!" Noah said as he reached toward Olivia.

She walked over and took him from Alex's arms.

"Come on buddy. How about we go play while aunt Alex, Papa, and Nana talk." She said before walking back to help Amanda and Melinda.

"When did you get back" Cragen asked immediately.

"A few months ago." Alex answered, running her left hand over her now 8 month bump.

Ilene noticed the ring and raised her eyebrow.

"You're married?" She asked.

"And pregnant?" Cragen added.

"How about we talk about this another time? Today is Noah's day." Alex suggested.

"Tomorrow, my office, 3 o'clock." Cragen said.

"Yes sir." Alex said playfully.

* * *

"Happy Birthday dear Noah! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone finished singing.

"Blow out your candles baby." Olivia said.

Noah squealed and leaned over. He tried blowing out the candles but ended up spitting everywhere instead. Everybody laughed, except Alex, who was wincing as she rubbed her stomach. Olivia ignored it for the time being and helped Noah blow out his candles which resulted in him smashing his hands right into the cake.

"There is no way I am eating that now." Munch said.

"Awe...is Uncle Munchy scared of a little baby slobber?" Nick joked.

"Heck yeah I am! You don't know what he puts in his mouth!" Much argued.

Everybody laughed as Olivia took the cake into the kitchen, motioning for Alex to follow.

"What's up?" Alex asked once they got in the kitchen.

"You okay? You've seemed pretty uncomfortable all day." Olivia said as she got another cake from the fridge.

"Yeah. I've just been having some cramping." Alex said.

"You sure?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." Alex said with a smile.

"Okay." Olivia said as she began cutting the cake.

"I'll be right back. I have to use the restroom." Alex said.

"Okay. You can get your cake when you get back." Olivia said as she made her way back out to the dining room.

_Meanwhile..._

Alex walked into the bathroom and was about to sit down when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Ahhhh!" She cried out.

Then she suddenly felt a gush of water between her legs.

"Oh shit...Liv!" She called as she slowly lowered herself to the floor.

_Downstairs_

"Okay guys! Dessert is served!" Olivia said as she passed out the cake.

"Liv!" She heard Alex scream from upstairs.

She dropped what she was doing and ran to the bathroom and knocked.

"Al? Are you in there?"

"yaaaaah!" Alex screamed as another pain ripped through her.

Olivia burst through the door and was shocked at what she saw. She dropped to her knees in front of Alex who was panting.

"Breathe Alex." Olivia coached. She then looked down and saw the puddle. "Oh boy..."

Alex reached out and grabbed Olivia's hand and squeezed it. Just then, Matt came running in.

"Alex!" He said as he knelt down beside her and grabbed her hand.

"She's in labor. We have to get her to the hospital." Olivia said. "Alex sweetie, we are going to help you up okay?"

Alex nodded and prepared herself to stand. Olivia and Matt stood up and began to help her to her feet.

"Stop! I can't! It hurts!" Alex screamed.

Olivia and Matt slowly lowered her back to the floor.

"Liv...it hurts." Alex said with tears in her eyes.

"I know sweetie. I'm going to need to take you pants and underwear off so I can check you okay?" Olivia informed her.

Alex nodded and Olivia pulled down Alex's pants and underwear.

"Oh shit.." Olivia said once she could see what was going on.

"What?!" Matt and Alex asked in unison.

"I can see a head."

* * *

**Oh no! Alex is in Olivia's bathroom in labor! What is going to happen to the blonde ADA? Find out next time on: Life of Surprises!**

**-Kayla**


	15. Why Isn't She Breathing?

**WOW! ANOTHER CHAPTER! AND THIS IS MY LONGEST ONE YET (1,190)! AND IT IS ACTION PACKED SO I HOPE YALL LIKE IT!**

* * *

"No! This isn't happening! It's too early! I can't do this here!" Alex said, freaking out.

"Alex, this is happening here and now whether you like it or not. Now I need you to calm down and do as I say. Okay?" Olivia said firmly.

Alex nodded before scrunching up her face and groaning in pain.

"Good. Matt, I need you to sit behind her, putting her between your legs." Olivia instructed.

Matt did as he was told and Alex laid back against him.

"Amanda!" Olivia called.

Amanda pushed her way through the crowd of people that was now gathered by the door and entered the bathroom.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You are going to need your help once they are out got it?" Olivia said as she started to run hot water in the sink.

"Yes ma'am." Amanda said as she knelt down beside.

"Don, I need you to get everybody out into the living room. Mel, I need clean towels, two onesies and two baby diapers from Noah's room and a pair of scissors." Olivia ordered.

"On it!" Melinda said before running off to get the items.

"Okay! Everybody out!" Don instructed and everybody slowly filed back out to the living room as Melinda came running back in with the items.

"Here is everything." She said as she set everything down on the floor beside Olivia.

"Liv..." Alex said.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"I need to push...now!" Alex screamed as another pain made its way through her body.

"Not yet sweetie. Breathe for me. In. Out. In. Out." Olivia coached as she reached under the sink, grabbing a pair of latex gloves and putting them on.

"No Liv. You don't understand." Alex said through gritted teeth. "I. Need. To . Push. NOW!" She screamed.

"Okay, Okay." Olivia said as she situated herself between Alex's legs. "Amanda, go shut the door."

Amanda quickly got up, shut the door, and sat back down.

"Livvvv." Alex said, giving Olivia a look.

Olivia took a breath and nodded, telling Alex she can push. Alex gripped both of Matt's hands and she squeezed her eyes shut as she pushed.

"That's it. Keep going." Olivia encouraged as she watched the head begin to emerge. Alex pushed for ten seconds before taking a breath. A minute later, Alex screamed out as she began to push again.

"Keep going Alex! The head is almost out!" Olivia said as she carefully caressed the tiny head.

Alex kept pushing until the whole head was out.

"Okay! The head is out. Take a breath, Al." Olivia said as she patted her knee.

"You're doing great sweetie." Matt said as he kisses the top of her head.

"Amanda, I need you to take the shoe laces out of your shoes and put them in the water in the sink." Olivia told her.

"Okay?" Amanda said, confused as she began to unlace her shoes.

"Oh God!" Alex grunted as she felt another contraction.

"Come on Al! Push!" Olivia said as she caressed the head again, preparing to catch the baby.

"Ahhhh" Alex yelled as she pushed with all her might.

"Almost there Al! Just a little more." Olivia said.

"No...I can't." Alex said as she fell back against her husband's body.

"Yes you can Al. You can do this. Our son and daughter are waiting to meet their amazing mom." Matt encouraged his wife.

"Come on Al. One last push and your first baby will be here." Olivia said as she held she baby that was halfway out.

Alex took a breath, pulled her knees to her chest, and pushed with a scream. Olivia caught the tiny human as it slid out of its mother.

"It's a boy!" Olivia exclaimed with a smile as she laid the baby on Alex's chest who was now crying.

"Oh my gosh. Matt. Look at him. He looks just like you." Alex said as she cradled the crying infant in her arms.

"Hand me one of the shoe laces." Olivia said to Amanda.

She reached into the sink, pulled one out, and handed it to Olivia. She picked up the scissors and cut the string in half.

"What are you going to do with that?" Alex asked.

"I need to tie off the cord so you can cut it." Olivia said she tied the two strings an inch apart from each other. She then offered the scissors to Matt.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" She asked.

Matt nodded and with tears in his eyes, he grabbed the scissors and carefully cut the cord.

"Al. I'm going to give him to Amanda so she can clean him up okay? You still need to meet your daughter." Olivia explained.

"Okay." Alex said as she carefully transferred the little boy to Olivia's waiting arms who then passed him to Amanda.

Amanda took the baby in her arms and stared down at him. '_This is going to be me soon.._' she thought.

"Amanda? Did you hear me?" Olivia said.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Amanda stuttered.

"Can you get him cleaned and into a diaper and the blue onesie?" Olivia asked

"Oh uh...yeah." Amanda said.

"Shit shit shit!" Alex screamed.

"Okay Al. Push!" Olivia said as she got ready again.

Alex pushed and pushed until she second head was completely out.

"Oh no." Olivia said.

"What!?" Alex said, panting.

"The cord is around her neck." Olivia said as she began to try and unravel the cord.

"No no no! This can't be happening. I-I have to push!" Alex said as she began to push again.

"No Alex! Stop pushing!" Olivia said, continuing to try and unravel the cord.

"What? Don't push?" Alex asked as she fought the urge to push.

"I need to unravel the cord." Olivia said. "Got it!" She said triumphantly as the cord was released.

"Can I push now?" Alex grunted.

"Push!" Olivia said.

"I am NEVER having sex with you again Matthew Casey! This is all you faulttttt!" Alex screamed as her daughter came into the world.

"It's a girl!" Olivia said as she held the silent infant.

"Why isn't she crying?" Alex asked, scared.

"I don't know" Olivia said as she laid the little girl against her chest and started to pat her back. "Come on baby girl."

After what seemed like hours, but was only seconds, the little girl coughed a few times before letting out a big wail and squirming in Olivia's arms.

"Oh thank God." Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

She carefully handed the little girl to Alex.

"She's beautiful Alex." Matt said as he stared down at the little girl.

"And I think this handsome boy wants to hand out with his family too." Amanda said as she carefully passed the little boy to his waiting father.

"So do we have names?" Olivia asked as she took off her gloves.

Alex smiled. "We do." She said.

"This," Matt said, holding up the little boy."Is Mason John Casey."

"And this little cutie is Carleigh Olivia Casey." Alex introduced the little girl.

'_Thank you_' Olivia mouthed with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! UNTIL NEXT TIME ON: LIFE OF SURPRISES**

**-Kayla**


	16. Day Dreaming and Not Waking Up

**A/N**

**Okay...so...A LOT of you are saying that the last was not realistic. And I want to thank everybody for letting me know what you guys think. I'm sorry it wasn't what you expected...I hope you guys like this chapter better. There were also a few people that asked for more drama so..I added some in this chapter. And just to let ya'll know, this is my first story so I do accept advice. And I know this chapter is a little choppy at the beginning but I had to set the scene...**

**Also..in this chapter _day dreams are in italics!_**

**Okay! On with the story!**

* * *

After the twins were cleaned and dressed, Olivia drove the family of now four to the hospital. Both Alex and the babies were checked and are healthy. Two hours after being admitted, they were aloud visitors. Olivia slowly walked in with Noah on her hip.

"Hey!" Alex said with a smile as she fed Carleigh.

"Ali!" Noah said happily.

"Hey big boy! Do you want to meet your cousins?" Alex asked.

"Bebe?" Noah asked, turning to his mother.

"Yeah baby. That's one of the babies that was in aunt Ali's tummy." Olivia tried to explain.

"See?" Noah asked, turning back to look at Alex and the baby.

"Yeah. You can come and see her." Alex said as Carleigh finished eating.

Olivia carefully sat Noah on the bed and he slowly crawled toward the baby.

"Bebe." Noah said as he looked at the baby.

"That's right Noah." Alex praised him.

From across the room, Mason began to fuss.

"Can I?" Olivia asked.

"Of course." Alex granted.

Olivia very carefully lifted the tiny baby and cradled him in her arms as his cries quieted.

"Hi baby boy." Olivia cooed at the baby who was looking up at her with blue eyes.

"Do you know who's eyes his look like?" Alex asked from the bed.

"No. Who?" Olivia asked, not taking her eyes off the baby.

"Elliot's." Alex said bluntly.

Olivia stared down into the baby's eyes noticing just how much his eyes _did _look like Elliot's. As she stared into his eyes, she began day dreaming.

_"El sweetie? Can I talk to you real quick?" Olivia asked with a quivering voice as she came out of the bathroom, her hands holding something behind her back._

_"Yeah. Is everything okay?" Elliot asked as he approached her._

_"I don't know." Olivia replied on the verge of tears._

_"What's wrong?" Elliot asked worriedly._

_Olivia took what was behind her back and held it out to her husband. Elliot looked down at the object and examined it._

_"Are you serious?" Elliot asked looking back up to his wife's face._

_Olivia nodded her head. Elliot smiled and picked her up, spinning her around._

_"We're going to have a b-"_

"Liv!'Alex said loudly.

Olivia blinked a few times before becoming fully aware of the crying infant in her arms.

"Okay baby...you must be hungry. How about I give you to mommy?" Olivia said as she walked over to the bed, laying Mason in his mother's arms.

She then carefully picked up a now sleeping Noah and watched as Alex fed Mason. Watching the little boy eat, she began to day dream again.

_It was 3:34 AM when Olivia woke up to her baby's cries. She drug herself out of bed and walked to the nursery._

_"Okay baby girl. Mommy's here." She cooed as she picked up the crying two month old. "You're going to wake your brother up."_

_She sat down in the rocking chair as she lifted her shirt and began to feed her daughter. As she looked down at her baby, she began to sing softly_

_"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." _

_When she looked back up, she saw Elliot standing in the doorway._

_"You're a really good singer you know." He said, pushing off the door frame and walking over to his wife and daughter._

_"Well I know she likes it." Olivia said, looking down at her now sleeping daughter._

_"Here, I'll put her back down." Elliot said._

_He carefully picked up his daughter as Olivia fixed her shirt. He laid her down in the crib and kissed her forehead._

_"Goodnight E-"_

"Mama!" Noah screamed.

She blinked a few times and then looked at her son.

"Yeah baby?" Olivia asked.

"Ali sweepy." Noah said.

Olivia looked at the bed to see it empty. She then looked at the little cribs to find a baby in each.

"Alex?" Olivia called.

"Der mama." Noah said as he pointed to Alex who was sprawled out on the floor.

"Alex!" Olivia yelled.

She quickly put Noah on the bed and ran over to Alex.

"Al. Wake up sweetie." She said as she looked for a pulse, finding a faint one. "Come on Al...Please wake up."

Olivia lightly slapped her cheeks but nothing happened.

"I need a doctor in here!" She yelled, tears burning her eyes.

"It's going to be okay Al. Hang in there."

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnn! So for those of you who asked for drama, here ya go! I hope you liked this chapter! I might be able to get the next chapter up by Sunday...but I'll have to see...until next time on: Life of Surprises!**

**-Kayla**


	17. Damn Him

**A/N- This is a pretty short update but I wanted to get something up. I hope y'all like it. And I think I forgot to mention that the only person that knows about Elliot are Alex and he WAS NOT at Noah's birthday party. **

* * *

Olivia has been in the waiting room for two hours now and hadn't hears anything about Alex. Matt is with the twins in the nursery and Elliot came by to pick up Noah ad take him to the babysitter's.

It's another twenty minutes before a doctor walks into the waiting room.

"Family of Alex Casey?"

By now, everybody from the party, except Elliot, has joined Olivia in the waiting room. They all stood up and walked toward the doctor. Matt in the first to speak.

"How is she?" He asked, his voice full of worry.

"She just got out of surgery-"

"Surgery?! Why surgery?!" Matt asked frantically.

"She started to hemorrhage. We had to go in and stop the bleeding." The doctor explained.

The group stands there in shock until Olivia speaks up.

"But when we came in they checked her out and said she was fine." She said, slightly angry.

"I understand that, but signs of hemorrhaging might not show up until _hours_ after birth." He explains slowly.

"Is she okay?" Cragen asked next.

"Yes. The surgery went well and she hadn't lost a ton of blood. She isn't awake yet so only one person can stay with her a-"

"I will." Matt said quickly.

"Okay. If you'll follow me."

As the doctor led Matt away, Elliot walked through the door.

"Dear God. If it isn't Elliot Stabler!" Fin said, giving Elliot a manly hug.

_"Please don't ask why he is here." _Olivia thought.

"What are you doing here, man?"

_"Damn him"_

"I came to see a uh friend." Elliot said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_"Nice going El..."_

"A _friend_ huh?" Melinda asked with a raised eyebrow.

_"Do I have to fix everything?!"_

"Guys...Elliot is here to see his girlfriend." Olivia says.

Everybody looks at Elliot.

"And who is this girlfriend of yours?" Cragen asks, the fatherly side of him coming out.

"Uh.." Elliot hesitates as he looks at the group of people standing before him and then to Olivia.

This is the exact reason why Elliot didn't go to Noah's birthday party. They didn't want anybody to know yet. Olivia takes a nervous breath before speaking.

"I am." She says.

Everybody turns to look at Olivia.

"You?" Melinda asks.

Olivia just nods.

"Benson and Stabler are together? It's about damn time!" Munch spoke for the group.

"Did I just hear the Benson and Stabler are together?" A familiar voice asks.

The group turns around to see none other than Casey Novak standing before them.

"Casey?" Olivia asks in disbelief.

"That would be me." She says.

It wasn't until then that they noticed the little redhead girl hiding behind Casey's leg.

"Casey. Do you mind introducing us?" Cragen said, pointing to the little girl.

"Come here baby." Casey encourages the little girl.

The toddler cautiously steps out from behind Casey's legs with her thumb in her mouth.

"Can you say hi to everybody?" Casey asks her.

She let's go of Casey's leg just long enough to give a small wave and then cling back to Casey.

"She's a little shy." Casey said, placing her hand on the toddler's back.

"She's cute." Melinda said with a smile.

"Who is she Case?" Elliot asked.

"This is Katie...my daughter."

* * *

**I hope y'all liked this chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up before the end of the week! **

**-Kayla**


	18. Four Years

**Hey peeps! Finally got a chapter up! I think I am going to start updating regularly. I will now be updating on Wednesdays! **

**A/N This chapter is rated M! There is a note that tells you what to do if you don't want to read the sex scene! This chapter is also in different P.O.V which are labeled!**

**Hope you like this chapter! Make sure to R/R and let me know how I'm doing!**

* * *

**_Olivia:_**

It's been four years since I've seen them. All five of them. The Stabler kids. Well, they aren't really kids anymore. Young adults more like it. Maureen is twenty-four, Kathleen is twenty, and the twins are eighteen. Then there is Eli. The baby that I helped deliver is now eight years old. Let's just say it has been a while, but here I am, sitting in the car on our way to meet all five of them for dinner. Elliot reaches over and takes my hand in his.

"Calm down baby. It will be okay." He says to me.

"I know. It's just...been a while." I reply.

"Everything will be fine." He said as he pulled into a parking spot.

"I hope so." I say.

He squeezes my hand.

"I'll text when to come in okay?" He asks.

I nod before he kisses me and exits the car, walking into the restaurant.

_**Elliot:**_

'_Here goes nothing.' _I think as I walk up to the table that seats my five children.

"Daddy!" Eli screams as he jumps off the chair and runs over, hugging me.

"Hey lil' man!" I say, hugging him back.

"Daddy! I'm not little anymore!" Eli said with a chuckle.

"You're only eight, Eli. You're still a kid." Dickie said.

"Am not!" Eli argued back.

"Would you two knock it off? You have been arguing since we got here." Maureen piped up.

"Sorry Mo Mo." Eli said as he sat back down.

I sat down in the chair next to him.

"So dad, what's the surprise?" Kathleen asked.

"You mean _who_ is the surprise?" I asked with a smirk.

"It's a person?" Lizzie asked me next.

I nod before answering.

"Yeah. I'll text her to let her know she can come in."

_**Olivia:**_

_'What are they going to think? Will they think I'm trying to replace their mother?' _

I'm brought out of my thoughts when my phone beeps, signaling a text message.

'_You can come in -El'_

I take a deep breath before stepping out of the car.

_**Elliot:**_

"So Mo. How's Jason?" I ask, referring to her fiancée.

She smiles.

"He's good. Excited about the baby." She says, resting her hand on her protruding stomach.

"Only three months left." I say, taking a sip of my drink.

"Three months until what daddy?" Eli asks.

"Until your nephew gets here doofus." Dickie says.

"Richard." I warned with a stern look, shutting him up.

_**Olivia:**_

I straighten out my shirt before walking toward the restaurant. I walk in and immediately spot the table full of Stablers. I start to walk towards the table. I am about twenty feet away when Maureen looks up at me and gasped.

_**Third Person:**_

"Oh my God..." Maureen said.

"What?" Kathleen asked, leaning into her sister, trying to see what she was looking at.

As soon as she caught sight of Olivia, she gasps.

"No way..."

"What are you guys lo-" Kathleen stopped mid-sentence as Olivia stopped right in front on the table,

All three girls looked to their dad.

"Don't just sit there. Say hi." Elliot said with a smile.

Kathleen and Lizzie stood up and engulfed Olivia in a hug. Maureen stayed seated.

"Maureen?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah?" Maureen says back.

"Do I get a hug?" She asks.

"Oh um...it's sort of hard for me right now." Maureen replies slowly.

"Why is that." Olivia asks curiously.

Maureen takes a deep breath before standing up. It was Olivia's turn to gasp.

"Oh my gosh."

"Now do you understand?"

"I...wow...how far along?" Olivia stutters out.

"Six months." Maureen replies.

"Well congrats." Olivia says, giving her a hug.

"Thanks." Maureen says as they both sit down, Olivia next to Elliot.

Eli leaned up and whispered something in his father's ear, resulting in Elliot leaning down and whispering something back. Eli leaned forward in his seat to he could look past his dad at Olivia. Olivia sent him a warm smile.

"Hi." Eli says shyly.

"Hi." Olivia says back.

"What's your name?" Eli asks.

"My name is Olivia." Olivia says sweetly.

Eli's eyes go wide and he looks at his father.

"Yes that is Livvie." Elliot says.

Eli jumps out of his chair and runs over to Olivia, jumping in her lap and hugging her. Olivia chuckles as she hugs back.

"You were the one that saved me when I was born!" Eli said excitedly.

Olivia chuckles. "I guess you could say that." She says.

_**Later:**_

"Well that went better than I expected." Olivia says as they get ready for bed that night.

"I told you everything would be okay." Elliot said as he wraps his arms around her waist from behind.

"I know you did." She says before tilting her head and kissing him.

He kisses back and she turns to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He picks her up and she immediately wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her to the bedroom, never breaking the kiss. They break apart as he lays her on the bed. He climbs on top of her and puts a hand on each side of her head to hold himself up. Olivia reaches up and begins to unbutton Elliot's shirt. After all the buttons are undone, Elliot slips the shirt off.

"I've always loved your body." Olivia says, running her hands along his toned stomach.

"I've always loved you." Elliot says before pulling her shirt off.

Olivia covered herself with her arms.

"Hey..." Elliot said, grabbing her wrists. "You are beautiful."

Olivia slowly unwraps her arms. Elliot bent down and kissed every scar on her upper body.

When Elliot found out about Lewis, he was furious. He would kill the guy if Olivia didn't beat him to it. How could someone do that to Olivia? One of the strongest people he knows. He didn't find out until a month into their relationship. He knows she is self conscious about the scars he left behind. This is the first time he has seen them and to him, they are beautiful. A symbol that she survived and she will continue to survive. With him by her side.

_(Skip to the e/o if you don't want to read the sex scene!)_

Before they knew it, they were completely naked.

"Are you sure Liv? I know it's our first time so I don't want to push you." Elliot said cautiously.

"I'm sure El. I love you and I trust you. I'm ready." Olivia says confidently.

"Okay. You will let me know if you want me to stop right?" Elliot said, positioning himself between her legs.

"I promise." She says.

Elliot leans down and kisses her as he slowly enters her. She moans into the kiss and bites his lip.

"You okay?" Elliot asks after pulling away from the kiss, breathless.

"I'd be better if you just made love to me already!" She says before bucking her hips.

Elliot smirks and begins, slowly at first, thrusting in and out of her. The moans coming from her gives him the courage to speed up, and he does.

"Oh God..." Olivia gasps as she bucks wildly against him.

Elliot could tell she was close.

"Let go baby. I got you." He whispers seductively in her ear.

"FUCK!" She scrams as she comes. "El! Oh God!"

As her walls clench around him, Elliot lets his release go, screaming her name.

"Liiiiivvvv." He screams.

After they come down from their high, Elliot pulls out of her and lays down.

_e/o_

"Wow." Olivia says, still catching her breath.

Elliot chuckles. "You okay?"

"I'm better than okay." Olivia replies as she turns on her side.

"Good." Elliot says with a smile. "Get some sleep."

"You too." Olivia say, laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

"I know. I love you." Elliot says, kissing her head.

"I love you too." Olivia mumbles into his chest.

The couple falls asleep into a peaceful slumber, totally forgetting about the condom that lays on the floor.

Unopened.

* * *

**And this is where I leave you. Until next time on: Life of Surprises!**

**-Kayla**


	19. Chicken Pox

**I know I said I would start updating on Wednesdays, but life got in the way. I promise I will start updating on Wednesdays from now on! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

_1 1/2 Months Later_

On Sunday morning, Olivia woke up to hear Noah crying through the baby monitor. She was about to get up until she heard another voice.

"_Shh. It's okay buddy. Calm down so you don't wake mommy up."_

It was Elliot. She listened for a few more minutes until suddenly there was no noise coming from the monitor. Worried, she went to stand up but as soon as she did, she felt dizzy and sat back down. As soon as she did, the bedroom door opened to reveal a shirtless Elliot holding a slightly calmer Noah. Olivia smiled at them.

"There's my favorite boys." She said, reaching for Noah.

"He feels a little warm and has a runny nose and a cough." Elliot said as he passed over Noah who snuggled into his mother's body.

"Awe. My poor boy. How about daddy gets you some warm milk." She cooed, not realizing what she actually said.

"Daddy?" Elliot asked.

"Oh um, I mean, only if you want to. You don't have to if you don't want. You already have five-"

Elliot cut her off with a kiss that left her breathless.

"I would love to be his dad, Olivia. That is, if you want me to be." Elliot said.

"We would love that." She said before kissing him again.

They pulled apart when Noah started coughing. Olivia laid him on her shoulder and rubbed his back.

"I'll go get the milk." Elliot said before kissing the back of Noah's head and walking out of the bedroom.

"How about we get you out of these sweaty clothes baby boy."

Olivia stood up slowly and walked to Noah's room. She laid him down on the changing table and undressed him. As she was changing his diaper, she noticed a red splotch on his stomach. She looked at it closely and ran her fingers over it, feeling slight heat.

"El! Can you come here!" Olivia yelled.

Elliot came in with the milk.

"What's wrong?! Is everything okay?!" He asked quickly.

"Was this here when you changed him this morning?" She asked as she pointed to the splotch.

"No. But I remember him scratching at his stomach earlier." As soon as he said that, Noah began to scratch at it.

"Grab me a pair of his socks. We need to get him to the doctor." She said as she grabbed an outfit for him.

"What? Why?" Elliot asked as he grabbed the socks and handed then to her.

"I think he has the chicken pox." She said with a sigh.

She dressed him, leaving the front of his onesie open and put the socks on his hands, much to Noah's disapproval.

"I'll get him in his car seat. Go get changed." Elliot said and picked up Noah.

Olivia walked to the bedroom while Elliot went to the living room.

Elliot was strapping Noah into his car seat when Olivia walked out wearing jeans and a nice shirt.

"You ready?" Elliot asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Let's go." She said grabbing her purse.

_**Doctor's Office:**_

"It's definitely chicken pox." The female doctor said.

Olivia looked at her squirming son with sadness.

"Well what do we do now?" Elliot asked, wrapping an arm around Olivia.

"I will give you some cream that you have to apply and body wash to use during his baths." The doctor said.

"That's it?" Olivia asked.

"That's it. Try to keep him from scratching if you can. It should all clear up in about a week." The doctor said, giving Noah a sticker.

"Thank you so much" Olivia said.

"It's no problem." The doctor said before leaving.

"Mama mama." Noah said, waving the sticker at his mother.

Olivia took it and put it on his shirt.

"Let's get out of here." Elliot said, kissing her temple.

As soon as Olivia stood up , she felt dizzy again and almost fell.

"Whoa baby." Elliot said as he caught her.

"I'm fine." Olivia said, suddenly feeling nauseous.

"No you're not. Sit down." Elliot said as he guided her back go the chair.

"El. Can you grab me that garbage can." Olivia said quietly.

Elliot handed her the garbage can just in time for her to get sick into it. He rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach. After a few minutes, Olivia sat back up in the chair.

"You okay?" Elliot asked, taking the can from her.

"Yeah." She said as she stuck a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Do you want to get checked out?" Elliot asked worriedly.

"No. It's probably just the flu. Let's go home." She said.

She stood up slightly swaying. Elliot put his arm around her waist as he grabbed Noah, who was asleep in his car seat.

_**Later that night:**_

"Noah. You have to lay still for mommy." Olivia said as she struggled to apply the cream.

"Mama mama." Noah whined as he wiggled around.

When Olivia finally got the cream applied, she zipped up his onesie and lied him against her shoulder. She began to rock him and he slowly drifted off to sleep. She gently laid him in his crib and kissed his forehead. When she stood up, she caught a glimpse of the calendar on his wall and when she noticed what the date was, she froze in her spot.

"Oh god.." She whispered before walking to the bathroom and locking the door.

She reached under the sink and grabbed one of the emergency pregnancy tests she had.

'_This can't be happening' _She thought as she did what the box said.

"Five minutes. That's not too bad." She said to herself as she set the timer on her phone.

_Five Minutes_

Her life could change in five minutes.

_Four Minutes_

What would Elliot think?

_Three Minutes_

He doesn't want any more kids.

_Two Minutes_

He already has five, now six with Noah.

_One Minute_

I'm not ready for this.

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Liv? You in there?" Elliot asked from outside the door.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute!" Olivia replied as she stood up from where she sat on the toilet.

She picked up the test and looked at it. Millions of emotions went through her as she dropped the stick and slid to the floor, crying.

* * *

**I know I know...I'm so mean! Please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing! Until next time on: Life of Surprises**

**-Kayla**


	20. Baby on My Mind

**I added another chapter since I broke my promise and a lot of you seemed a little frustrated because of the cliffy! I hope y'all like this chapter and I will post the next one for sure on Wednesday!**

* * *

It was a full five minutes before Olivia pulled herself together enough to stand up. She picked up the test and looked at it again

_Negative_

She didn't know if she should be relieved or devastated. She wanted her own baby. More than anything, but she was almost one-hundred percent positive that Elliot didn't want any more kids.

"Liv. Are you sure you're okay?" Elliot asked through the door, sounding worried.

"Y-yeah. I'm going to get a shower real quick." She replied, still looking at the test.

"Okay. I'll be in the bedroom." He said before she heard him walk away.

She wrapped the test in some toilet paper and threw it in the trash before undressing and turning on the water. She stepped in and let the water cascade over her body. She didn't realize how long she was standing there until she heard another knock on the door.

"Liv..you're scaring me." She heard Elliot say.

At the sound of his voice, she broke down and slid down the wall of the shower.

"Liv? Are you okay?" Elliot asked again.

The only thing she could do was let out a sob.

"Liv. I'm coming in." He said before knocking the door open.

He looked around the bathroom and walked over to the shower, pulling back the curtain.

"Liv baby. What's wrong?" He asked as he turned off the water.

She again answered with a sob that made her whole body shake.

"Oh baby. Come on, let's get you out of there." He said grabbing a towel.

He helped her step out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her. Before she could say anything, he picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the bedroom, setting her on the bed. He went to the dresser and grabbed one of his big shirts. Walking back over to her, he took the towel from her and slipped the shirt over her head. He threw the towel in the hamper and pulled the covers back. She laid down and he covered her. He turned off the light and crawled in beside her, wrapping his arms around her shaking body. She tried to say something but it was inaudible due to the sobs.

"Shh it's okay. We can talk in the morning." Elliot said before kissing her head and closing his eyes.

_**Next Morning:**_

Olivia woke up to an empty bed. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was ten-thirty. She shot up in bed.

'_I'm late for work!' _She thought.

Before she could stand up, Elliot walked in with a tray of food.

"Hey. You're awake." He said, setting the tray on the nightstand.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I'm late for work!" She said angrily. '_Why am I so moody'_

"I called Cragen and said you weren't coming in." Elliot replied calmly.

"What? Why the hell would you do that?!" She yelled.

"Because we have something to talk about." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He reached into his pajama pant pocket and pulled out the pregnancy test, showing it to her.

"H-how d-did you find that?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter." He said as he sat next to her.

She looked away from him, tears threatening to fall.

"Talk to me, Liv." He said softly.

"What is there to talk about? It's negative." She said, her voice breaking.

"Well aparently it affected you so yes, there is stuff to talk about." He said sternly.

She finally looked up at him, tears rolling down her face.

"I don't know what to feel. I've always wanted my own baby but I know you don't want any more kids and it-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. What makes you think I don't want any more kids?" He cut her off.

"You already have five and now Noah and Calvin." She said, looking back down.

"Liv look at me." He said.

When she didn't, he put his hand underneath her chin and lifted her head to look at him.

"I have five kids with Kathy, Liv. I don't have any with you, which I plan on changing." He told her.

"Really?" She asked with a sniffle.

"Really really." He said. "I want to get married Liv. Have kids with you that can run around the new house. I want a life with you Liv."

Olivia wiped at her eyes.

"I love you." She said with a smile.

"I love you too." Elliot said before kissing her.

She kissed back and he pushed her onto her back on the bed.

"Mom Da- oh uh…"

The couple broke apart abruptly and looked at Calvin who was standing in the doorway with a grumpy Noah on his hip.

"What's wrong Cal?" Elliot asked.

"Um. Noah's teeth hurt again." He said.

"Go back to the living room, I'll be right there.

"Okay." He said before practically running out of the room.

Elliot looked back at Olivia to see her laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, leaning down and kissing her neck.

"I think we just scarred our son for life." She said before moaning.

"He'll get over it." He said.

He went to kiss her until he heard her stomach grumble. They both chuckled and Elliot kissed her nose.

"You eat, I'll go take care of Noah." He said as he stood up.

She watched him walk out of the room with one thing on her mind.

'_I have a family.'_

* * *

**I hope y'all liked the chapter! Leave a review and let me know what you think! **

**-Kayla**


	21. Asking for Advice

**Look at me! I updated on time! I worked really hard on this chapter and I want to thank _The Comgressman _for all of his help! I wouldn't have been able to write this without you! I also want to thank all of my readers and reviewers! All your feedback means a lot to me! And I hit ONE HUNDRED reviews last chapter! You guys are awesome!**

**I hope y'all like this chapter!**

* * *

Olivia sat at her desk doing paperwork. She still wasn't feeling one-hundred percent considering just getting over what she figured was just the flu. She rubbed at her aching forehead which, much to her displeasure, did nothing to alleviate the pain. She opened her desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of aspirin, taking two and popping them into her mouth. After washing them down with her now cold coffee, she stood and made her way to the restroom. As soon as she entered, she was greeted with a horrible retching sound.

"Hello?" She called out.

All that was returned was a grunt from the occupant. She walked closer to the noise and came upon the source of the grunt.

"Amanda?" She asked, her voice laced with concern.

'_Great...she found me._'

Amanda Rollins sat back and leaned against the bathroom stall, pale and weak. Olivia turned around and grabbed a paper towel, wetting it. She turned back to the blonde detective and crouched in front of her.

"Here" She said, offering the paper towel to the younger woman.

"Thanks." Amanda said as she graciously accepted the wet towel and wiped her mouth.

"What's going on Amanda? This is the third time this week you ended up in the bathroom sick." The sergeant asked.

"It's just the flu. I'm fine." The blonde answered.

"Don't give me that bull shit Amanda. I'm a detective, remember?" Olivia replied.

_'I have to tell her.'_

Amanda sighed before speaking. "You have to swear not to tell anybody. At least not yet."

"It will be between us girls." Olivia said.

"I'm pregnant." Amanda blurted out.

Olivia stared at her, shocked.

'_At least she's not yelling._'

"Pregnant?" She asked.

Amanda replied with a nod.

"How far along?" The brunette asked.

"Ten weeks." Amanda answered.

"And the father?"

"He doesn't know yet." The blonde said, looking away.

"Why not?" Olivia asked.

"It's a long story." Amanda said.

"I've got time." The older woman answered.

The door opened and a female officer entered. Amanda looked at her sergeant. Olivia gave a knowing nod.

"Let's head to my office." She said, standing up and offering her hands to the weak detective.

Amanda grabbed the other woman's hands and pulled herself up. The two left the bathroom and went to Olivia's office. Olivia shut the door while Amanda sat down.

"I want to know everything okay?" Olivia said as she sat across from the blonde.

"Nick is the father." Amanda started.

'_Good going Rollins. Great way to start off._'

"Nick as in Nick Amaro?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah" Amanda replied.

"How long has that been going on?" The brunette asked.

Amanda looked away.

"How long Rollins"

"A year and a half." Amanda whispered so quietly Olivia almost missed it.

"A year and a half?! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Olivia said angrily.

'_There's the yelling..._'

"We knew it would affect our careers! We kept it out of work so we figured we were okay." Amanda said, tearing up.

"Well this" she gestured to Amanda's stomach "is not a good way of keeping it out of work."

"This" Amanda copied the gestured "is completely unexpected." She let the tears fall.

"Oh gosh. Manda." Olivia said as she pulled the younger woman into a hug.

"I just- I don't know how to tell him." Amanda cried into Olivia's shoulder.

'_Damn hormones_'

"I'll help you figure it out okay?" Olivia reassured her.

"Okay."

_**Meloni's Bar:**_

Nick Amaro sat at the bar, waiting. He looked at his watch.

"_He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago." _He thought.

He heard the door open and he looked over to see the man he was waiting for walk in. The man walked over and sat next to Nick. It was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Just to let you know, you were the last person I thought was calling me." The man said causing Nick to chuckle.

'_Sounds about right_'

"I'm sure. We didn't exactly start off on a good note." Nick confessed.

"We didn't but we're good now." The man said, giving Nick a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah." Nick said.

"So. You said you needed my help. What's up?" The man asked.

'_Here goes nothing_'

"Yeah...I want to propose to my girlfriend, but I don't know how." Nick said, embarrassed.

"And you're asking me?" The man asked, his eyebrows raised.

"You're the only guy friend that has proposed to a girl before." The Latino answered.

'_Wow did that sound pathetic_'

"I guess I can help. What were you thinking?"

_**Precinct:**_

"So we have a plan?" Olivia asked the blonde.

"Yep. Thanks for being here for me." Amanda said shyly.

"Hey. I'm always here for you. If you ever need to talk, my door is always open." Olivia said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I know you're not going to like this, but I'm sending you home for the rest of the day. You need to rest." Olivia said.

'_Can someone say sympathy?_ '

"I'm fine Olivia." Amanda argued.

"I don't want to hear it. Go home before I arrest you for resisting an officer." Olivia said.

"That's not even a real c-"

"Go." Olivia cut her off with a smile.

Amanda smiled before turning and walking out of the office.

_**Meloni's Bar:**_

"Thanks for the help man." Amaro said as he put his coat on.

"That's what friends are for." The man said as he headed toward the door.

"Hey Stabler!" Nick yelled after him.

Elliot turned around to look at him.

"I forgot to threaten you not to hurt Liv." Nick said.

Elliot chuckled.

"I don't plan on it." He said.

"Good because if you do, you will regret you ever met me." Nick said seriously.

"Yes sir." Elliot said before walking out.

Nick took out his phone and sent a text before leaving the bar, much more confident than when he entered.

* * *

**I hoper y'all liked this chapter! R&amp;R and let me know what you think! Until next time on:**** Life of Surprises!**

**God Bless**

**Kayla**


	22. I Have a Surprise For You

**Got it updated on time again! I didn't get much feedback for the last chapter so I hope I get a little more for this one! Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

_**One Week Later**_

"I can't do this. What if he hates me? What if he doesn't want it? He already has two kids! He's going to hate me for not telling him right away." Amanda said as she paced back and forth in front of Olivia's desk.

"Amanda." Olivia said.

"We haven't even been together that long." She continued to pace.

"Amanda." Olivia tried again.

"I can't do it Liv. I just can't." She concluded.

"Rollins!" Olivia said, finally getting the blonde's attention.

"What?" The detective asked.

"Will you sit down before you wear a hole in the floor." Olivia said.

"Oh uh...yeah. Sorry." Amanda said as she sat down.

"Now, do you love Nick?" The sergeant asked.

"Of course I do." Amanda said, confidently.

"Does he love you?" The brunette asked next.

"Yes. I mean, he says he does." She answered.

"Then everything will be fine. If he gives you a problem, tell me and I will pull his head out of his ass. If he really loves you, he won't leave. I promise." Olivia said seriously.

Amanda cracked a small smile.

"Thanks...for everything." The younger woman said genuinely.

"No problem. Now get back to work so you can go home early to set up." Olivia said with a smile.

Amanda smiles before standing up and walking out of the office.

About ten minutes later, there was a knock at Olivia's office door.

"Come in." She called.

Fin opened the door and popped his head in.

"There's a visitor here to see you." He said.

"Send 'em in." Olivia replied without looking up from her paper work.

Elliot walked in with a giggling Noah. Upon hearing the giggles of her son, Olivia's head shot up.

"El? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" She asked as she took off her glasses and stood up.

"Well hello to you too." Elliot said playfully.

Olivia smiled and walked over to them, giving Elliot a kiss.

"Hi." She says after she breaks the kiss.

"Mama!" Noah said as he reached for her.

Olivia took him into her arms and kissed his head. Noah immediately cuddled into his mother.

"Now, why aren't you at work?" Olivia asked as she walked over and shut her office door.

"Power outage. Got to go home early." Elliot said as he sat a brown paper bag on her desk.

"What's that?" Olivia asked, eyeing the bag.

"We brought you lunch." He said, unpacking the bag.

"Oh thank gosh! I'm starving!" Olivia said, sitting down with Noah in her lap.

"You're feeling better?" He asked.

"Much better." She answered, digging into her salad.

Elliot hesitated before speaking.

"Did you know Nick is with somebody?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did. Why?" She responded.

"He asked me to help him figure out how to propose to her."

Olivia nearly spit out her drink.

"Propose?" She asked.

"Yes." Elliot clarified.

"Great." Olivia mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked, concerned.

"Amanda is his girlfriend." Olivia stated.

Elliot's mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"And she's pregnant." Olivia added.

Elliot's mouth now hung open.

"Oh boy." Elliot said.

"Yeah...I sent her home early to set up for how she is going to tell him." Olivia said, giving Noah a piece of her garlic bread.

"Wait...is she doing it at the apartment? Today?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah...why do I feel like there is something you aren't telling me?" Olivia said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nick planned on proposing tonight...that's why he took a personal day. He's at the apartment setting up now." Elliot explained.

"Oh no." Olivia said.

"Well, I guess we'll find out what happens tomorrow." Elliot said.

"I guess so." Olivia replied giving Noah a kiss on his head.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Amanda pulled into her parking spot in the parking garage. She got out and grabbed the bags that contained all the things she needed for the surprise. She walked into the building and to the elevator. She leaned against the wall until the elevator dinged, signaling the arrival at her floor. She walked out and down the hallway, stopping at her door. She was fumbling with the keys when the door opened.

"Manda?"

Amanda looked up to see her boyfriend standing in the doorway in a nice suit.

"Nick. What are you doing? I thought you were sick." She said as she quickly covered her shirt with her jacket.

"I uh...I was. I'm feeling better." He stuttered.

"Why are you all dressed up?" She asked next, picking up the bags and walking into the apartment.

"I uh.." He tried before sighing.

Amanda stood, facing away from him.

"Why are you home?" Nick asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the little velvet box.

"I uh...I had a surprise for you." She admitted, nervously.

"A surprise?" Nick asked, getting down on one knee.

Amanda sighed before turning around.

"Nick, I'm preg- oh my God." She gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth.

"Amanda, I have loved you since the day you walked into the squad room. The first time I heard your southern accent, my mouth went dry. I knew right there that you were the love of my life. When me and Maria ended it, I knew right away that I was going to ask you out. Every day that we have been together, I have fallen fore in love with you. Now, I want to show you that I will love you forever."

He opened the velvet box to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring. He looked back up to Amanda who had tears in her eyes.

"Amanda Rollins, will you marry me?" He asked.

"I- I- Nick..." Amanda said through the tears.

"Oh...I understand...It's too soon. I get it." He said as he stood up.

"No. Nick. I want to say yes, I really do. It's just.." Amanda tried to say.

"I get it Amanda. You don't have to explain anything. I understand that it's too early. You're not ready for that kind of commitment. I really hope-"

"Will you just shut up for one second!" Amanda practically screams.

Nick jumped and looked at her.

"I would say yes, but there's something you should know." She says.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

"P-Pregnant?" Nick asked, shocked.

Amanda just gave him a nod.

"We're having a baby?"

"That's what pregnant means Nick." Amanda said.

Nick picked her up and spun her around, kissing her.

"We're having a baby!" He said as he put her down.

"You're happy?" Amanda asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I'm happy. Now, I have a very important question to ask you." Nick said as he let go of her.

"And what is that?" Amanda asked.

Nick got back down on one knee and pulled out the ring.

"Will you marry me?" He asked

"Yes." The blonde said with a nod.

Nick stood up and slid the ring on her finger before kissing her.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back before kissing him again, feeling his hands make their way to her flat stomach.

"I love our baby too."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! R&amp;R and let me know what you think!**

**Semper Fi**

**Kayla**


	23. Should Have Stayed Home

**I know this is late but I had a lot going on last nigh and couldn't get it up. I hope y'all like it though!**

* * *

Olivia woke up the next day with a pounding headache.

"Damn flu." She mumbled as she stood up.

She heard giggling before Noah came toddling into the room.

"Dada no!" He giggled.

"I'm gonna get you!" Elliot said as he came into the room, chasing the young toddler.

Olivia smiled at the scene before Noah hid behind her legs.

"Mama! Dada no!" He said, burying his face in her legs.

Olivia bent down and hoisted the toddler into her arms.

"I got you buddy." She said, kissing his forehead.

"I guess I'll just have to get both of you then." Elliot said and started tickling both of them.

Olivia immediately felt a wave of nausea wash over her.

"El...stop." She said seriously.

Elliot could hear the tone of her voice and stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Olivia didn't answer. She thrust Noah into his arms and ran to the bathroom.

"Mama go?" Noah asked, looking up at Elliot.

"How about we go see?" Elliot said as he approached the closed bathroom door.

He heard Olivia getting sick. Not wanting Noah to see that, he sat him down on the bed.

"Stay here buddy." Elliot told him.

Noah sat there and watched as Elliot walked into the bathroom. Olivia had her head propped up on her arms which were resting on the toilet seat.

"Liv? You okay?" He asked as he knelt down beside her.

She answered with a grunt before putting her head back in the toilet and getting sick again. Elliot held her hair out of her face and rubbed her back. After a few more minutes, Olivia sat back against the bathroom wall.

"All done?" Elliot asked her gently.

She nodded in reply. He stood up and wet a cold washcloth. He knelt back down beside her and laid it on her forehead.

"Thanks." She said weakly.

"I really think you should go to the doctor's Liv. You've been sick for three weeks." Elliot said.

"I'm fine El." She argued as she stood up on shaky legs.

"That doesn't look fine to me." Elliot argued back, reaching out to steady her.

"Well it is." She said before walking out.

"Mama!" Noah said happily.

"Hey baby boy." Olivia cooed, picking him up. "Can you play with daddy for a little while so I can get ready for work?"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Who said you are going to work?" Elliot asked.

"I did. It's Friday El. I promise I will rest over the weekend. I have off." She said.

"Fine. Just take it easy please?" He gave in.

"I will." She said, handing over Noah and walked back to the bathroom to get ready.

_**1-6 Precinct:**_

It was two o'clock and Olivia still wasn't feeling good. She sat at her desk attempting to do paperwork when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She called weakly.

"Hey sarge, we have a case at- are you okay?" Asked Fin.

"Yeah. Just getting over the flu." Olivia replied as she tried to swallow her nausea.

"You don't look okay. Why don't you have Elliot come pick you up?" He suggested.

"I'm fine Fin." She said standing up, immediately regretting it as her vision went black. She felt arms wrap around her and Fin calling her name before she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Someone call a bus! Now!" He demanded frantically.

_**Elliot:**_

It was Elliot's day off so he was at home with Noah. It was three o'clock when his phone rang. He dug through the blanket him and a sleeping Noah were wrapped in until he found it, luckily before it could wake Noah.

"Hello?" He answered quietly.

_"Elliot? It's Fin." _Fin said from the other end.

"Hey man. What's up?" Elliot asked as he readjusted Noah in his arms.

_"You need to get to Mercy." _Fin answered.

''What? Why?" Elliot asked, confused.

_"It's Liv."_

Elliot has never heard two words before that stopped his heart like those did.

"What happened? What she hurt? Shot? Is she okay?" Elliot asked frantically as he set the toddler on the couch and stood up.

_"She passed out. We got here about forty-five minutes ago and I haven't heard anything since." _Fin informed his distraught friend.

"I'm on my way." Elliot said before hanging up.

_**Mercy General Hospital:**_

Elliot rushed into the hospital with a tired Noah in one arm and his diaper bad slung over the opposite shoulder.

"Have you heard anything?" Elliot asked as he approached his ex-coworker.

Fin shook his head as he stood and took the baby from his arms.

"Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have let her go to work." Elliot mumbled, beginning to pace.

"What do you mean?" Fin asked.

"She has been sick for weeks. It was really bad this morning. I tried to talk her out of it but you know Liv, stubborn as a cow." Elliot said.

"Just like you." Fin said.

It wasn't until another forty-five minutes until a doctor came out.

"Olivia Benson?" She called.

Elliot stood up and rushed up to him, Fin following with a sleeping Noah.

"I'm her boyfriend and this is her coworker. How is she?" Elliot asked.

"I think we should talk in private." The blonde doctor said.

She led them to a conference room and shut the door.

"How long has Miss Benson been sick?" She asked.

"About three weeks." Elliot replied.

"How often has she been getting sick?"

"Every other day or so."

"Which one of you is her boyfriend?" She asked, looking between the two.

"Me." Elliot said.

"Are you two sexually active?" She questioned.

"Um...yes. How does that have anything to do with this?" Elliot asked.

"It has to do with a lot of things." The blonde said, pushing her glasses to the top of her head.

"What do you mean?" Fin butted in.

"Do you use protection?" She asked Elliot.

"Most of the time, yes." He replied, starting to catch on.

"Mr. Stabler, the reason your girlfriend has been so sick is because she is pregnant."

* * *

**BAM! A lot of you said she was going to end up pregnant anyway so cudos to you! I hope y'all liked this chapter! R&amp;R to let me know what you think!**

**Semper Fi**

**Kayla**


	24. Bebe? Bebe

**I know I know...late again. I had two finals today that I had to study for last night so I was extra busy. It's a miracle that I got this up now because I have two more finals tomorrow...wish me luck!**

**Anyway...I am gonna start this early: NAME SUGGESTIONS!**

**Leave a review with suggestions for baby Bensler. Boy and Girl!**

* * *

The last time Elliot Stabler was speechless was when he first met Olivia. Now? He couldn't even put a thought together let alone speak. He just sat there staring at the wall behind the blonde doctor who just dropped a bomb shell. Pregnant. The test was negative. How?

"Pregnant?" Is the only word that comes out.

"Yes sir, pregnant." The doctor repeated.

"How far along?" Fin asked, almost as shocked as Elliot.

"Nine weeks exactly." The doctor answered.

"We- I- She- Test- Negative." Elliot tried to say.

"Can you repeat that sir?" The doctor asked.

Elliot shifted his gaze to her face.

"She took a home test. It was negative." Elliot said.

"Home tests are not always correct. There is a chance that there could be a false negative, which in her case, there was." The doctor explained.

'_Damn test!" _He thought.

"But why did she faint?" Fin asked.

"Due to being sick so much, she was dehydrated and malnourished. We have her hooked up to an I.V. that is giving her fluids." The doctor said.

"Is the baby okay?" Elliot asked next.

"The baby is perfectly healthy Mr. Stabler. I presume you are the father then?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." Elliot said.

"I can take you back to see her i-"

"Yes." Elliot cut her off.

Elliot didn't realized he had moved until he stood in front of her hospital room door. The doctor said something but it didn't register until after she walked away. He reached for the door knob and turned it slowly. The hinges creaked as he pushed the heavy door open. Olivia lay motionless in the bed, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. In one arm was the I.V. and on the other was a blood pressure cuff. The constant beep from the heart monitor beeped in time with the clock.

_Beep Beep Beep_

He stared at her for a few seconds before walking over to the bedside and sitting down in the chair. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"I'm sorry Liv. This is all my fault. I'm supposed to protect you, but I couldn't. I let you go to work and you fainted. I could have hurt our baby. Our baby." He felt a smile tugging at his lips. _Their _baby.

He released one of his hands from hers and laid it on her still flat stomach. He smiled before laying his head down on the bed, letting sleep over come him.

_**EO+EO+EO+EO+EO+EO+EO+EO+EO+EO+EO+EO+EO+EO+EO+EO+EO+EO+EO**_

She blinked her eyes open. She felt a weight on her stomach. Looking down, she saw a masculine hand. She frantically tried to figure out who's it was, but she couldn't see his face. Her breathing became labored and the heart monitor raced as she was thrown into a flashback.

Elliot heard the monitor start to beep rapidly. His head shot up and he looked at her. Her face was covered in sweat and her eyes were glazed over, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"Liv. Baby. It's me, Elliot." He tried to bring her back.

She kept staring into space and he could see tears welling in her eyes.

"Liv. Come back to me baby. You're safe." He smoothed the hair back from her face.

She blinked rapidly before her eyes landed on him.

"El?" She asked shakily.

"It's me baby. You're okay." He said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"What happened." She asked.

"You fainted at work." Elliot half explained.

"Did they say why?" Olivia asked.

Elliot bit his lip.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"What was it?" She asked as she intertwined her fingers with his that still rested on her stomach.

He stared at their conjoined hands, thinking back to what she said.

" _Mr. Stabler, the reason your girlfriend has been so sick is because she is pregnant." _

"The test was wrong." He said, not taking his eyes off their hands.

"Babe. You aren't making sense. What test?" She asked, confused

He removed his hand from hers and laid it flat across her stomach.

"_The _test Liv." He said, finally looking into her eyes.

A look of realization washed over her face. She's pregnant? How? The test was wrong. Is she happy? Sad? Scared? She doesn't even know.

"I'm pregnant?" She asked in disbelief.

"Nine weeks." Elliot replied.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated, a small smile lighting up her face.

"You're pregnant." Elliot mimicked her actions.

"We're having a baby." She took his hand again.

"Our baby." He said before leaning down and kissing her.

When oxygen became a problem, they pulled apart.

"Where's Noah?" Olivia asked.

"He's with Fin in the waiting room. I can text him and tell him to bring him back if you want me to." Elliot answered.

"Please?" She asked, pleadingly.

"Of course baby." He said, pulling out his phone.

He texted Fin and put his phone back in his pocket then looked up at Olivia who was playing with her fingers.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, covering her hands with one of his larger ones.

"Does he know?" She asked quietly.

"Fin?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah. He was there when the doctor told me." Elliot said.

Olivia nodded again as there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in!" She called.

The door opened to reveal Fin with Noah beside him, holding Fin's hand.

"Mama! Dada!" He yelled before letting go of Fin's hand and 'running' to Elliot who scooped his son into his arms.

"Hey buddy." Elliot said while Fin walked over to Olivia.

"Hey baby girl. How ya feeling?" He asked.

"I'm great." She said with a smile.

"I hear a congratulations is in order." He said, smiling back.

"Yeah. Elliot and his super sperm are at it again." She joked, throwing a smirk in Elliot's direction.

"You'll have a football team before you know it. What number is this? Ten?" Fin joked next.

"Eight thank you very much. And I forgot to tell you, Maureen and Jason are getting married." He said.

"Really? That's great." Fin said before his phone started ringing. "I gotta go. Congrats again guys." He said before leaving.

"Mama." Noah whined.

Elliot handed him over and he immediately cuddled into his mother.

"Hi baby boy. Mommy and daddy have something to tell you." She said.

He looked up at her.

"You're going to be a big brother Noah. Mama is having a baby." She said, kissing his forehead

"Bebe?" Noah asked.

"Bebe."

* * *

**Hoped you liked that chapter and I'm sorry for the late update! Don't forget to review with name suggestion! R&amp;R!**

**-Kayla**


	25. Christmas Eve-Part 1

**Hey guys! Guess who's back! That's right! ME! Even though this is a short chapter, I hope y'all like it!**

* * *

_**Christmas Eve**_

It's December 24 in New York City and Christmas is in full swing. The Christmas tree is lit and the ice rink packed. People were bustling about getting some last minute shopping done. You could hear carolers singing in the distance. Inside the Benson-Stabler residence was a different story.

"Oh no you don't!" Elliot said as he pried a glass ornament from Noah's chubby hands.

"Dada." Noah whined, trying to take it back.

"Here Noah." Calvin handed his little brother a teething ring.

The little boy took it and stuck it in his mouth, chewing on it happily.

"Good morning boys." Olivia said as she emerged from the bedroom.

"Morning momma." Calvin said as he put an ornament on the tree.

"What's going on in here?" She asked.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Elliot said, stepping down from the ladder he was perched on.

Olivia smiled with tears in her eyes. The last time she decorated for Christmas was when she was with Brian Cassidy. Her mother never decorated.

"Well I love it." She said as she walked over to him and weaved her arms around her waist.

"And I love you." Elliot replied with a quick kiss to her lips.

Olivia looked down when she felt a tug on her pants to find Noah smiling up at her. She bent down and picked the toddler up.

"Well hello to you too baby boy." She said giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"You ready for the Christmas Gala tonight?" Elliot asked.

Olivia groaned and buried her face in his shoulder. She hated the Christmas Gala's for work. They were always so boring. But little did she know, this was going to be a special one.

"Oh come on. They aren't that bad." Elliot countered.

"All that happens is dancing, alcohol, and awards. Which it's no fun if you can't have alcohol." She whispered the last part considering Calvin still didn't know

Elliot lets out a chuckle.

"It will still be fun. Plus, I get to see you in that sexy dress." Elliot purred in her ear.

"Fine. But don't expect me to do any dancing." She said before pulling away and walking to the kitchen.

If she doesn't dance, that ruins Elliot's whole plan. He had to get her to dance.

_**5:00 PM**_

"Come on Liv! We're gonna be late!" Elliot yelled from the front door.

"I'm coming! Hold your horses!" Olivia said as she emerged from the bedroom.

Elliot's breath caught in his throat. She was wearing a royal blue, floor length, strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline. It hugged her curves in all the right places.

"Liv. You look stunning!" He said.

A blush crept up Olivia's neck. The things this man can do.

"Thanks. Is Mo going to be here soon?" She asked.

"She should be here an-" He was cut off by a knock at the door.

He chuckled and opened it to reveal an eight month pregnant Maureen.

"Hey dad." She said.

"Hey sweetie. How are you doing?" He asked, stepping aside to let her in.

"I'm good. Getting anxious." She said as she walked in.

"Only a month." Olivia told her.

"Wow Liv. You look amazing!" Maureen exclaimed.

"Thanks. We'll see you guys later." Olivia replied as her and Elliot walked out.

"Not as late as you think." Maureen said with a smirk when the door shut.

* * *

**Spoiler Alert: There will be another new chapter up tomorrow! :)**


	26. Christmas Eve- Part 2

**Well would you look at that...another late update...I'm really sorry I suck at this guys...**

**Song: Amazed by Lonestar**

* * *

_**Later that evening**_

Two hours. Two hours she has been here and the only thing that has happed was people getting awards and speeches. Over fifteen people have tried offering her a drink. No...wait...make that sixteen.

"Come on Liv. You gotta have at least one drink." Casey whined.

"No Casey." Olivia replied annoyed.

"And why not?" The red head pressed.

"Because I'm the designated driver." Olivia argued.

"Really Liv? That's never stopped you before."

"Just drop it Casey!" Olivia snapped.

"Okay...jeez." Casey said, taken back, before walking away.

Olivia sighed and ran her hands down her face when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Go away." She said without lifting her head.

"Babe...it's me." She heard Elliot say from behind her.

Olivia looked up and had tears in her eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Elliot said, squatting down to her level.

"I just want alcohol." She cried.

Elliot tried to conceal his laughter but failed when a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Why are you laughing? This is a serious problem!" She cried, attempting to wipe her eyes.

"I'm laughing because you're going through your first mood swing." Elliot replied with a smile on his face.

"Really?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." Elliot said, wiping the tears from her face.

"I guess I should get used to it then." She said.

"Yes you should." Elliot said standing up, followed by Olivia.

"Where do you think you're going?" Elliot asked.

"Your kid is sitting on my bladder." She said before pecking his lips and quickly walking toward the bathroom.

Elliot smiled before pulling out his phone and dialing Maureen's number.

"_Hello?" _Her voice came through the phone.

"Hey. It's your dad. You guys on your way?" He asked.

"_Be there in ten."_ She replied.

"Alright. See you then." And with that, he hung up before walking off to get things ready.

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . .EO.**

Olivia walked out of the bathroom and saw Elliot talking to the DJ.

'_What in the world is he doing?' _She asked herself.

She watched as he finished the conversation and walked back over to her.

"What are you up to?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elliot said innocently.

"Don't act dumb with me El. What's going on?" Olivia said.

Elliot just smiled and led her to the dance floor.

"Elliot Stabler! I told you I wasn't dancing." Olivia said, trying to pull away when suddenly the lights dimmed and a spotlight was shone down on them.

Olivia looked around and saw that everybody had left the dance floor.

"Elliot Joseph Stabler, if you don't tell me what's going on-" She was cut off by his lips on hers.

"Just stop talking and trust me Liv." He said when the broke apart.

Olivia just nodded at him. He let her go.

"Stay here and don't move." He said and waited for her to nod before he walked toward the stage.

Olivia watched as her boyfriend walked up on stage and to the microphone. He nodded at the DJ and music filled the room. It was a couple seconds of music before he began to sing into the microphone.

_"Every time our eyes meet,_

_This feeling inside of me,_

_Is almost more than I can take."_

Olivia recognized the song right away and smiled.

"_Baby when you touch me,_

_I can feel how much you love me,_

_And it just blows me away."_

Olivia was in awe. She never knew he could sing.

_"I've never been this close to anyone or anything._

_I can hear your thoughts._

_I can see your dreams._

_I don't know how you do what you do._

_I'm so in love with you._

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side._

_Forever and ever._

_Every little thing that you do._

_Baby, I'm amazed by you."_

She smiled and watched as he started making his way off the stage.

_"The smell of your skin._

_The taste of your kiss._

_The way you whisper in the dark."_

He stepped off the last step and onto the dance floor.

"_Your hair all around me._

_Baby you surround me._

_You touch every place in my heart."_

He starts making his way toward her.

"_Oh, it feels like the first time, every time._

_I want to spend the whole night in your eyes"_

He stops two feet away from her.

_"I don't know how you do what you do._

_I'm so in love with you._

_And it just keeps getting better._

_I want to spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side._

_Forever and ever._

_Every little thing that you do._

_Baby, I'm amazed by you."_

He grabbed her hip with his free hand and spun her around so her back was facing the stage.

"_ Every little thing that you do._

_I'm so in love with you._

_And it just keeps getting better._

_I want to spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side._

_Forever and ever._

_Every little thing that you do._

_Oh, every little thing that you do._

_Baby, I'm amazed by you."_

Olivia wiped away the tears that were now filling her eyes.

"Elliot that was-" He put his finger to her lips and turned her around to face the stage. Standing there in a row was Maureen holding Noah, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie, Calvin, and Eli. Maureen, with help from Noah held a sign that said: "_Will". _Kathleen held a sign the said: "_You". _Lizzie and Dickie held a sign that said: "_Marry"._ Calvin held a sign that said: "_Me"_. And Eli held a sign with a question mark. All seven of them were smiling from ear to ear. Olivia gasped and turn to look at Elliot but didn't see him. She then heard a throat clear and she looked down to see Elliot on one knee. She gasped again and her hand flew to her mouth. Elliot pulled a ring box out of his pocket.

" Olivia Benson...you are the love of my life. You found me in one of my darkest time. You saved me from myself. You took my heart and put it back together. We've been through thick and thin together. We've laughed, cried, smiled, but there isn't another person I would rather be doing it with. When I realized I loved you, I was too scared to tell you. Too afraid you didn't love me back. But for some reason, you do. And here we are now. You are my rock to my roll. The ying to my yang. We have technically been together for almost sixteen years and I can't wait for the ones up ahead. You are my everything and anything. My one and only. I have never loved someone as much as I love you and I never want to stop. So..." He paused to open the box, revealing a beautiful, white gold, princess cut diamond ring.

"Olivia Benson, will you marry me?" He asked, looking up into her eyes.

Olivia looked from his face, to the ring, and back to his face before answering.

* * *

**aaaaand a cliffy! *hides under bed***

**Until next time (hopefully on time)**


	27. Let's Play

**SUPRISE! Here is a surprise chapter for you all! Hope you like it and I'll have the next chapter up the day I said in the last 'chapter'!**

* * *

The room was silent. The only noise heard was the soft music still playing in the background. Olivia looked into Elliot's eyes.

"El..."

"Liv..." Elliot said, feeling like he could pass out at any second.

'_Why is she taking so long to answer?' _He asked himself.

"Yes" He heard her say, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Yes?" He asked.

She just nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. He quickly slipped the ring onto her finger before standing up and taking her into his arms as the whole building erupted into cheers.

"I love you so much." He whispers so only she can hear.

"We love you too." Olivia said, looking up at him and smiling. Suddenly they felt a mass run into their legs.

"Livvy! Did you say yes?!" Eli asked excitedly.

Olivia laughed before answering.

"Yeah buddy...I said yes." She said.

"Yah!" Eli said before dancing off happily.

"So..." Elliot said when they were alone once again. "what do you say we have Maureen take Noah and Calvin and you and me head on home and do a little...celebrating?"

"Celebrating huh?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"Uh huh." Elliot replied.

"I think I like the sound of that...but Maureen is eight months pregnant El...she needs rest not more kids to look after." The brunette said.

"I'm fine Liv, I can take them." Maureen said from behind her soon-to-be step-mom.

Olivia turned around.

"Are you sure?" She asked the young woman.

"Yes Liv...now go celebrate." The blonde answered before pecking the older woman's cheek and walking off.

Half an hour later, the pair found themselves in the elevator on their way to their apartment. As soon as they were in the small space, Olivia was all over Elliot. Kissing every part of skin she could find. Elliot tried to control his raging hard on but failed miserably.

"Excited I see." Olivia purred in his ear as she reached down and grabbed him through his pants, eliciting a moan from her lover.

"If you don't stop, we aren't making it to the bedroom." Elliot replied in a sexy voice.

"Who said I wanted to make it to the bedroom?" The woman replied.

What happened next caught them both off guard. Elliot lifted Olivia up, pushing her against the wall and attacking her neck just as the lights flickered and the elevator came to an abrupt stop, sending them both to the ground. Olivia groaned and lifted her head from Elliot's chest.

"You okay?" Elliot asked from under her.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Olivia replied, getting off her fiancé.

They both stood up.

"Great...we're stuck." Olivia said, frustrated.

"Looks like it." Elliot said, coming up behind Olivia who is standing with her back against him.

"How are you so calm about this?" She asked, turning around.

"I'm alone...with my fiancé." He said, grabbing her hips and pulling her flush against him.

Olivia could feel his growing erection pressed into her thigh. All other thoughts left her mind as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, hard. Elliot kissed her back while his hand made its way to the zipper on her dress, slowly unzipping it. As soon as the action was completed, the dress fell to Olivia's ankles, revealing her braless chest. Olivia fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. When she finally got them all unbuttoned, the practically ripped the shirt off his body.

Before she knew it, she was up against the wall again and his hand was in her underwear, rubbing her throbbing center. She couldn't help but let out a moan and buck her hips. Her hands flew to his belt and yanked on it until she got it loose. She unzipped the zipper and pushed the item of clothing off his hips just as he thrusts a finger into her. She lets out a gasp and dug her nails into his hips. Elliot let out a low moan as he removed his finger from her hot and wet center and then quickly pushing it back in.

Olivia reached into Elliot's boxers and wrapped her hand around his huge shaft.

Before they even got together, she always wondered how big he was and when she first saw, she was _not_ disappointed.

She wasn't disappointed now either as she felt him twitch in her hand. He needed to be in her _now_.

"Liv..." Elliot said, having the same thought.

She pulled her hand out and immediately pushed down his boxers. His shaft greeted her, standing at attention. She felt her pussy throb even more.

Elliot didn't waste any time. He didn't even take the time to take off her underwear. He swiped them to the side with one hand, grabbed his shaft with the other, lined up, and slammed into her with one long, powerful thrust. Olivia could swear she felt his dick all the way in her stomach.

"Fuck." She gasped out as she threw her head back, giving Elliot full access to her neck.

Elliot took advantage and attached his mouth to her neck as she adjusted to him.

"You better move before I stop and take care of my problem myself." Olivia threatened.

Elliot slid his arm under her leg and lifted it up, letting it rest in the crook of his elbow before beginning to thrust in and out of her. Olivia moaned loudly as she scraped her nails up and down Elliot's back.

"Faster." She demanded.

Elliot sped up and let out his own moan when he felt his balls slapping off Olivia's mound.

He moaned even louder when he felt her glorious hand reach down and squeeze his balls.

Olivia felt it first. Her stomach and pussy tightened. Elliot kissed her to catch her scream as she came violently against him. He slowed his movements as she came down from her high, breathing heavily. Elliot lowered her leg back to the floor.

"Pull out." Olivia said once she caught her breath.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly as he pulled out.

"No." Olivia breathed out as she felt him leave her. "I'm trying something new." She added as she lowered herself to her knees in front of him.

"Liv, you don't- oh God." Olivia had already taken his tip into her warm mouth and was swirling her tongue around it.

"Fuck Liv." Elliot said, not being able to form a coherent thought.

She hasn't done this since she was with Brian. Ever since Lewis, she has been scared to. But now? She didn't know what came over her and before she knew it, she was moving her head back and forth letting his dick slide in and out of her mouth. Elliot has never felt this much sensation in his life. He was in such ecstasy that his toes and fingers were tingling.

He lost all control when Olivia reached up and squeezed his balls.

"Liv! I'm gonna come!" Elliot yelled, warning her.

She didn't slow down. Oh no. She did the complete opposite. She continued to fondle his balls as she sucked on his penis even faster. She felt his balls tightened right before he exploded in her mouth.

Elliot has never come so hard in his life. He squeezed his eyes shut and came for what seemed like hours, screaming Olivia's name the whole time. When he was finally empty, she pulled her mouth off with a _pop_. He opened his eyes to see to see hers closed and her tongue licking his juices off her lips.

When she opened her eyes, they felt the elevator jerk before starting to go up again.

"It's fixed." Olivia said, standing up.

"Yeah...but we're naked." Elliot deadpanned.

"Shit." Olivia said as she scrambled to pick up her discarded clothes, Elliot doing the same. Olivia had just finished zipping her dress when the doors opened. On the other side stood an elderly woman and a young boy.

"Good evening Mrs. Johnson." Elliot said as he tried to tuck his shirt in.

"Good evening you two." Mrs. Johnson, their neighbor, said as her and her grandson stepped onto the elevator.

Elliot and Olivia continued down the hallway but before they got into their apartment, they heard little Johnny ask his grandmother, "Grammy? What was that big thing in Mr. Elliot's pants?"

Olivia giggled as Elliot shoved her against the now closed apartment door.

"This 'big thing in my pants' wants to come out and play." He growled.

"They let's play." Olivia purred before kissing him and pushing him toward the bedroom.


	28. A Fight? Calvin?

**Another surprise chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Two weeks later…**_

It was another slow day in the 1-6. The detectives were sitting at their desks catching up on paperwork. They all jumped when a desk phone rang.

"Not mine." Fin and Munch said at the same time.

"Calm down boys, it's mine." Amanda said as she put down her pen and picked up the phone. "Detective Rollins SVU." She answered.

"_Hi...is sergeant Benson in?" _The voice on the other end said.

"She is. May I ask who's calling?" Amanda said next, glancing toward the sergeant's office which was occupied by the woman and her youngest son.

"_This is principal McMannon from Simon Baruch Junior High School. I'm calling in regards of her son, Calvin." _The woman explained.

"One moment. Let me go get her." Amanda said before setting the phone down and standing up.

"What's that about?" Fin asked as she walked passed his desk.

"Something about Calvin." She said, knocking on the office door.

"_Come in." _Liv called from inside.

Amanda opened the door just enough to poke her head in.

"Sorry to bother you Sarge. There is a Mrs. McMannon on like two from Calvin's school." She said.

"Okay. Thanks Rollins." Olivia said.

"No problem." The blonde said before starting to walk out.

"Rollins." Olivia called her back in.

"Yea?" She asked.

"Take the rest of the day off. You need to take a break before you wear yourself and your baby out." Olivia said.

"Thanks Sarge." Amanda said and walked out, excited to go home and finally rest.

"Okay Noah...let's see what your brother did." Olivia said.

She picked up her phone and hit the 'line two' button.

"Sergeant Benson speaking." She said, handing a cheerio to Noah.

"_Hi Miss Benson. I have Calvin here in my office-"_

"What happened?" Olivia interrupted.

"_He was in a fight." _Mrs. McMannon said.

"A fight? Calvin?" Olivia asked, not believing that _Calvin_ was in a fight.

"_He wasn't the one that started it. He acted in self defense." _

Not _that_ was more believable, but why did he have to use self defense in the first place?

"_We need you to come down to the school so we can have a conference with you and the parents of the other kids" _McMannon said.

"Kids? There was more than one?" Olivia asked, already packing up Noah's stuff.

"_I'll explain everything once you get here Miss Benson." _

"Okay...I'll be there soon." The sergeant replied then hung up the phone.

"Ma." Noah said, holding a cheerio out to her.

"You've got it so easy kid." His mother replied, bypassing the cheerio and picking up Noah instead.

Twenty minutes later, Olivia was carrying a sleeping Noah with her into the office of Simon Baruch Junior High School.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked.

"My name in Olivia Benson. I was called about my son-"

"Calvin." The secretary cut her off.

"Yeah...where is he?" The sergeant asked.

The secretary, who now identified herself as Mary, led Olivia back to Mrs. McMannon's office. She offered to watch Noah while Olivia took care of her older son. Olivia cautiously handed Noah to her and turned toward the office. As soon as she entered the office, her eyes landed on her son.

Calvin was sitting in a chair holding an ice pack to half his face with one arm while his other arm was in a sling.

"Miss Benson, thank you for coming. I'm Lisa McMannon, the school's principal." The introduction fell on deaf ears.

Olivia was too worried about her son.

"Oh gosh...Calvin." She said as she rushed toward him.

"Mom...I'm fine." Calvin said, wincing as he sat up.

"Take the ice pack off." Olivia ordered.

Calvin sighed before lowering the ice pack to reveal a cut from his eyebrow to his cheek bone with a bruise forming near it.

"Jeez...what the hell happened?" Olivia asked, turning back toward the principal.

"Well…" Lisa started.

_**One Hour Earlier: Simon Baruch Junior High School**_

_The bell rang, signaling the end of third period. Calvin gathered up his books and hurried out of the classroom. He got to his locker and started putting his stuff away. He heard laughing and looked to his left just in time to see a boy knock a girl's books out of her hands while two other boys laughed and kicked them across the hall. He could see that the girl was close to tears._

"_Hey! What was the for?" Calvin said, turning toward the boys._

"_Awe...is a cop's kid gonna arrest me?" One of them said. The other two laughed._

_Calvin ignored them and started picking up the girl's stuff._

"_Oh look, he's helping her. You might wanna help her pick out her outfit too. And teach her how to use makeup too. She needs it." The 'leader' smirked._

_That was it. Calvin lost it. He whipped around to face the boys, his face red with anger._

"_Are you that much of a jerk!? Maybe you're the one that needs help, and not just with your clothes." Calvin said to him._

_The crowd that had gathered around them 'ooed.'_

"_So he thinks he's Mario now. Trying to save the girl." The boy shot back._

"_At least I treat them right and not how you __should_ _be treated, like trash!" Calvin yelled._

_He didn't see it coming. A right hook to the jaw jarred him backward._

"_Think you're so cool? Saving the helpless girl? Well I got news for you buddy. Girls are just a man's toy. Meant to be played with." The boy said, pulling on the girl's hair._

"_Get away from her!" Calvin yelled._

"_Make me." The boy challenged._

_Calvin looked at the girl who was scared shitless. He had to do something but he was told never to throw the first punch._

"_I could do that. Or I could call your mom. I have her on speed dial." Calvin retorted._

"_You twerp!" The boy yelled and lunged at Calvin._

_He saw it coming though and dodged the punch before grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back. One of the other boys came over and grabbed Calvin, throwing him to the ground. Calvin tried to get up but the 'leader' kicked him in the gut._

"_Dominic come on, leave him alone." The third boy said, pulling the boy, Dominic, back._

_Calvin took the chance to stand up. He saw Dom reach into his pocket and pull out a pocket knife._

"_I'll teach you not to mess with me punk!" He yelled as he lunged at Calvin._

_Calvin tried to block the attack but felt the tip of the blade grazed his skin and then felt Dominic twist his arm behind his back._

"_Don't you __ever__ touch me again. You even look at me I __will__ kill you." He threatened Calvin._

"_Hey! What's going on out here!?" A teacher yelled. Dominic twisted Calvin's arm even more until he heard a pop before taking off down the hall, the other two boys following as the crowd disassembled. Calvin yelled in pain and dropped to the floor clutching his right shoulder. The teacher rushed after the three boys while the girl crouched down near Calvin._

"_Stay stillm this is going to hurt." The girl said before grabbin his arm and popping it back into place. _

_Calvin screamed again before taking a few deep breaths._

"_Thanks." He told her._

"_You're thanking me? I should be thinking you. Let's get you to the nurses office." She said._

_She helped Calvin to his feet and he looked down at her, cradling his right arm against his body._

"_What's your name?" He asked._

"_Carleigh." She said._

"_Calvin." He replied, holding out his hand._

_She smiled and shook it. _

"_My hero." Carleigh said._

_**Present Time**_

The sergeant was pacing.

"You let a kid bring a knife into the school?" She asked angrily.

"We don't know how he got it in here." The principal replied.

"Mom." Calvin tried getting her attention, a pain shooting through his side.

"Please tell me you caught the kids." His mother asked next.

"All three of them."

"Mom." Calvin tried again.

"I want them all expelled."

Calvin groaned in pain. _That _ got his mother's attention. She turned toward her son to see him holding his side, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Calvin!" Olivia yelled.

She rushed over to her son, heart thumping in her chest.

"Call 911!" She yelled to the principal.

She picked up Calvin and cradled him in her arms.

"Shh...you'll be okay baby. It's okay." She said, praying to God she was right.

* * *

**Don't hate me! Y'all might have to wait a while for the next chapter so until then I will be hiding under my bed so you don't kill me.**

**Until next time my friends.**

**Semper Fi,**

**Kayla**


	29. What Baby?

_**Another **_**surprise chapter! Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

Olivia paced the waiting room once again. She had been pacing this room for one, going on two, hours, but she couldn't tell you a single thing that was in the room. Her mind was on her son. Nick came by and picked up Noah a while ago. She's called Elliot several times but he isn't picking up which worried her even more. She went to turn around and pace the other way but stopped when she saw a doctor walk through the double doors. She was the only one in the waiting room so she _had _to be the one he was looking for.

"Family of Calvin Benson?" He asked.

She was about to answer but somebody beat her to it.

"Right here."

She turned around to see Elliot standing there. I was dressed in his full fire uniform and his face black with soot.

"El..." Olivia cried.

Elliot walked over, taking off his NYFD jacket on the way, and hugged her.

"I'm here baby...I'm here." Elliot whispered in her ear.

The doctor cleared his throat, getting the couple's attention. Olivia lifter her head from Elliot's shoulder and looked at the doctor.

"Your son is stable." He started.

Both parents let out a relieved sigh.

"What happened? He was fine and then..." Olivia asked, trailing off.

"He had a broken rib and it punctured his lung. That's why he was coughing up blood." The doctor explained.

"He's okay though?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, we went ahead and stitched up the cut on his face also."

"Can we see him?" Olivia asked.

"We just moved him to recovery. You can go back in about ten minutes."

It wasn't the answer she wanted but she thanked him and watched as he disappeared back through the double doors. She then turned back to Elliot.

"What happened? I was out on a call and when I came out of the building, Fin was there and told me to get in the car. I didn't even have time to change." Elliot said.

"He was in a fight." Olivia told him.

"A fight? Calvin?" Elliot asked.

"That's what I said. It was self defense." She started and then proceeded to tell him the whole story.

"So all three boys were caught and the girl is okay?" Elliot asked, needing clarification.

Olivia nodded.

"Good, where's Noah?"

"Nick came and picked him up. He said him and Amanda would watch him for as long as we need."

"Miss Benson?"

They turned around to see a nurse.

"Yes?" Olivia asked.

"I'm here to take you to see your son." The young nurse said.

"Lead the way." Elliot replied.

The nurse lead them back to Calvin's room. Walking in, they saw that Calvin was starting to stir. Olivia let go of Elliot's hand, walked over to the bed, and grabbed her son's hand. His eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times to clear his vision.

"M-mom?" He asked, his voice raspy.

"I'm here Calvin." Olivia said soothingly as she ran her hand through his hair.

"W-what happened?" He asked.

"Do you remember the fight?" Elliot asked, walking closer to the bed.

"Yeah...me and mom were in the office then my side started to hurt and...that's all I remember." The young boy said.

"You had a broken rib which punctured your lung." Olivia explained to her son.

"Really? He asked through a yawn.

"Yes...now get some rest. We'll be here when you wake up." His mother said, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Okay." He replied, already dozing off.

Olivia kissed his forehead again.

"Poor kid." Elliot said.

He didn't get an answer though. He looked away from Calvin and to Olivia. She was standing there with her hand on her stomach and a shocked look on her face.

"Liv baby, what is it?" He asked quietly, as not to scare her.

Olivia gasped and moved her hand to another part of her stomach, which was getting hard to hide.

"Liv...you're scaring me." Elliot said, getting worried.

"The baby...it's kicking." Olivia finally said slowly looking up at him.

"What baby?" Calvin, who wasn't actually asleep, asked from the bed.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" He asked again.

Olivia sat on the edge of the bed.

"how would you feel about another brother or sister?" She asked.

Calvin's face lit up.

"You're pregnant?" He asked.

Olivia nodded, smiling.

"Yes! Can it be a boy?" Calvin asked excitedly.

Elliot chuckled.

"You know we can't control that bud." He said.

"Oh yeah...I guess having a little sister would be cool." The oldest Benson-Stabler son said, still excited.

"A little girl would be nice, wouldn't it." Olivia said, thinking to herself just how nice that would be.

* * *

**So we found out that Elliot is a firefighter for NYPD and I hinted at some other things if you can find them ;)**

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**R&amp;R letting me know what you think!**

**Until next time!**

**Semper Fi,**

**Kayla **


	30. Young Love

**So...I just realized that I have posted more during my 'hiatus' than I would if I wasn't on a hiatus...so basically...my hiatus is over early! I am officially back! Hope you guys like this chapter! Next one should be up next Wednesday (finale night *tear rolls down cheek*)**

* * *

He didn't know it would be this hard. Carrying a sleeping toddler and a diaper bag: easy, right? Wrong! Is was _far _from easy. So far he's almost woken Noah up, spilled the diaper bag in the back seat, spilled it again in the elevator, and dropped his keys trying to unlock the door.

"Dammit." He mumbled, frustrated.

He reached down to pick them up. As he did, the diaper bag slipped off his shoulder yet again.

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" He whispered angrily.

Just then, the apartment door opened and standing there in sweats and a tank top was Amanda.

"Need some help?" She asked, leaning against the door frame and looking at her frustrated fiancé.

"That would be great." Nick replied.

Amanda bent down, her baby bump not making it easy, and picked up the diaper bag and keys.

Nick walked inside the apartment and saw baby clothes laid out everywhere.

"Babe?" Nick called.

"Yeah?" Amanda replied, walking in and shutting the door.

"Where did all these baby clothes come from?" The father-to-be (again) asked as he took of Noah's shoes.

"Oh...I may or may not have done a little shopping on my way home." She replied, setting the keys and diaper bad on the counter.

"Just a little?" Nick asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Okay, maybe a lot." The blonde replied.

"That's what I thought. I'm going to go put him down." Nick said before pecking Amanda's lips and walking back to the guest room.

Ten minutes later he came back out, now dressed in sweats and a loose t-shirt. He saw Amanda sitting on the couch, feet up on the coffee table, bowl of ice cream in her lap and a movie playing on the TV. He walked over, moved a pile of onesies, and sat beside her.

"What flavor was our baby craving today?" Nick asked, pushing her tank top up and laying his hand flat on her bump.

"Strawberry with chocolate syrup and bacon bits." Amanda replied before taking another bite, letting the spoon dangle from her mouth.

"Bacon bits?" Nick asked, completely disgusted.

"Uh huh, you want a bite?"

"Thanks but I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." The blonde replied, taking another bite.

The couple sat in silence with the TV playing softly. Amanda finished her ice cream and shifter her position so she was cuddled up against Nick. His one hand was running through her hair while the other drew random shapes on her exposed bump.

"I've been thinking." Amanda said, breaking the silence.

"Oh no...that's never good." Nick joked.

Amanda swatted his arm playfully.

"I'm being serious Nick." She said.

"Okay, I'm listening." Came his reply.

"Well, you know how when we first found out I was pregnant, we decided that we were going to find out the gender as soon as we could?" She asked.

Nick hummed in response.

"Considering that at the last three appointments we have told the doctor we wanted to wait, I thought it would be fun to not find out and it be a surprise." She explained, intertwining her fingers with his hand that rested on her stomach.

"A surprise huh?" Nick asked, pondering her suggestion.

He felt Amanda nod against his chest.

"What about the nursery? How are we going to know what color to paint it?" Nick asked.

"Oh...yeah." Amanda replied, disappointed.

"Tell you what, I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

A couple days later, both Benson-Stabler boys were back home and with their parents. The family of four were getting ready for dinner with the five Stabler children. Today, they are announcing the pregnancy. Calvin was helping as much as he could with his arm still in a sling, and Noah, well, he _thought_ he was helping when he decided to pull all the containers out of the lowest cupboard.

"All right you, let's get you ready." Elliot said, picking Noah up off the floor.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Calvin said excitedly and ran to the door.

"Calvin! Be careful! You might pull out your stitches!" Olivia yelled from the kitchen.

Before leaving the hospital, the doctor gave Calvin strict orders to take it easy. Well, for a fourteen year old boy, Olivia knew it would be a challenge.

"Sorry mom!" Calvin yelled before opening the door.

On the other side stood someone he didn't expect.

"Carleigh?" He said.

"Uh...hey. Sorry if I'm interrupting something." She said and that's when Calvin noticed the gift bag in her hand.

"You're not. Why don't you come in?" Calvin stepped aside to let Carleigh walk in

He shut the door and turned back to her.

"Not to be rude, but how do you know where I live?" Calvin asked.

"I asked Mrs. McMannon. I uh, wanted to give you this...as a thank you." She said, handing him the bag.

"You didn't have to do that." Calvin said.

"I wanted to. Now open it."

Calvin walked over to the couch and sat down, setting the bag in his lap. Carleigh sat beside him.

"Calvin? Who was at the Door?" Olivia asked, walking into the living room drying her hands on a towel.

"Mom, this is Carleigh." Calvin introduced her.

Carleigh stood up and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Miss Benson."

Olivia took her hand and shook it.

"Please, call me Olivia."

"Well, Olivia, I just came by to give your son my thank you gift for saving me the other day." Carleigh replied.

"How nice of you. Calvin, why don't you two go to your room to open it in case your brothers and sisters show up." Olivia suggested.

"Good idea mom." Calvin said, standing up.

He lead Carleigh to his room and they sat on couch, which was the 'bottom bunk' of his bunk bed.

"You have brothers and sisters?" Carleigh asked.

"Yeah." Calvin replied.

"How many?" The young woman asked next.

"Well, no biological but I have six, going on seven, adopted/step." Calvin said.

"You're adopted?" Carleigh asked, stunned.

"Yeah, Olivia and Elliot, her fiancé and my 'dad', adopted me. I have a younger brother that is also adopted. They adopted him first. Then Elliot has five kids from a previous marriage." Calvin explained.

"But you said "going on seven"." Carleigh said, confused.

"My mom is pregnant. that's why all my brothers and sisters are coming over. She's announcing it."

"Oh...I see."

"Uh huh...now about this present." Calvin said, smiling.

"Go ahead and open it." Carleigh said.

Calvin pulled the tissue paper out of the bag. He reached in and pulled out a 3-inch by 1-inch box. He glanced at Carleigh before taking the lid off. Inside sat a wood object with silver trim.

"What is it?" Calvin asked.

"A pocket knife. My grandfather owns a shop and makes them to sell." Carleigh explained.

"Wow...thanks." Calvin said.

He leaned in a kissed her cheek. Just then, the door flew open and in ran Eli.

"Calvin!" He yelled.

"Eli! What have I told you about knocking!?" Calvin said.

Eli stopped in his tracks and pouted.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

"Hey...be easy on him." Carleigh said to Calvin.

Eli looked at Carleigh.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Carleigh. I'm Calvin's friend." Carleigh said.

"Oh." Eli turned back to Calvin. "Mommy says dinner is ready." He said.

"Okay, tell her I'll be right out." Calvin replied.

Eli nodded then skipped out of the room.

"I guess that's my cue to go." Carleigh said, standing up.

"Do you want to stay?" Calvin asked without even thinking.

"I'd love to...but I have soccer practice." Carleigh said.

"Oh...okay. Well...let me walk you out. The teen said.

The two walked through the living room and to the front door. They both stepped out onto the porch.

"Thanks again for the gift." Calvin said.

"Stop thanking me. You got yourself hurt standing up for me. I can never repay you for that." Carleigh said.

"Well I wouldn't want a pretty girl like you getting hurt." He said with a smile.

Carleigh blushed.

"I better get going." She said.

"Okay." Calvin said sadly.

Carleigh stood on her toes, considering Calvin is considerably taller than her, to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head so his lips landed on hers.

Carleigh was shocked but didn't pull away. When she finally did pull away, she had a small smile on her lips.

"Bye" She said before turning and walking away, her smile growing.

* * *

**Hope you guys like the chapter!**

**R&amp;R letting me know what you think!**

**Until next time**

**Semper Fi,**

**Kayla**


	31. Our Mom Is Dead

**I know this is a little late but it's finals week and I'm really busy! Next week is my last week of school! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

Calvin walked back into the house, a smile plastered on his face.

"What's got you so happy?" Dickie, who was setting the table, asked.

"Nothing." Calvin replied.

"Uh huh...did you kiss her or something?" Dickie joked.

Calvin didn't answer and his cheeks turned red.

"You did!" Dickie gasped.

"He did what?" Kathleen asked, walking into the room.

"He kissed a girl!" Dickie said.

"Calvin kissed a girl?" Came Lizzie into the room.

"My son did _what_?" They heard Olivia before they saw her.

She came in with Noah i=on her hip, already in his bib and her eyebrows raised.

"I...uh…" Calvin stuttered.

Good thing Eli chose _then_ to run in.

"Mommy Liv! Can we eat now?" He asked.

Olivia gave Calvin a look that said '_we aren't done with this' _then turned to Eli.

"Yeah buddy, we can eat now."

Carleigh walked up the cracked steps to her house. Well...if you could still call it a house. The door was a piece of plywood, the windows had no glass in them and were covered by tarp held on by duct tape. The whole building just looked like it was about to cave in. She moved the plywood aside, stepped into the 'house' and moved the plywood back. The smell of alcohol hit her immediately. Right then, she knew it was going to be a bad night.

"Where the hellll have you- been!?" Her mother slurred, stumbling down the stairs.

"I told you I went to my friend's house to study." Carleigh answered with a slight attitude.

Her mother slapped her before she could react. The sound echoed through the room.

"Dooo _not_ use tat tone a' langage wif me yoong lady!" Her mother yelled, barely understandable.

Carleigh backed toward a corner.

"Don't yoo waaaalk away frm me!" Her mother yelled, grabbing Carleigh roughly by the upper arms.

"Ow! Stop!" Carleigh yelped, trying to squirm out of her mother's grasp but it only resulted in another slap.

"I h-have had e-nuff of your- your shit!" Her mother dropped her to the floor before kicking her once and stumbling back upstairs, but not before grabbing another can of beer.

Carleigh turned on her side and curled into a ball. Tears dripped down her cheeks as sobs began to rack her body.

The Benson-Stabler, soon-to-be just Stabler, family just finished eating. The older kids were washing dishes while Olivia and Elliot wiped off the table. The couple shared a look and Elliot nodded.

"Lizzie! Can you come get Noah cleaned up please?" Elliot called.

Lizzie came into the room, her shirt soaked.

"Do I even want to know why your shirt is soaked?" Olivia asked.

"Dickie sprayed me with the sink hose." Lizzie said, annoyed.

"Nevermind. Go get changed. Richard!" Elliot yelled.

Lizzie quickly exited as Dickie came in the room.

"Yeah dad?" He asked innocently.

"Since you were so kind as to give your sister a cleaning, you can give your brother one too." Elliot sternly said.

Dickie grumbled before walking over to Noah who was sitting contently in his high chair. He first took off Noah's bib and laid it on the tray. Next he tried getting the tray off but struggled.

"How the heck do you get this dumb thing off?" He asked in frustration.

"Let me get it doofus." Maureen said.

She took the tray off, revealing Noah's shirt.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed.

Dickie covered his ears.

"What the hell was that for!?" He yelled.

"Look at his shirt!" Maureen said.

Dickie looked at Noah's shirt which said '_big brother' _on it.

"Big brother? He's not a big brother." Dickie said, confused.

"You are such and idiot! IT means Liv is pregnant!" Maureen said, slapping the back of his head.

"Liv's pregnant!?" Kathleen asked, running into the room, almost tripping and falling.

"Look at Noah's shirt!" Maureen said.

Kathleen looked at Noah's shirt, let out her own squeal and captured Olivia in a hug.

"Okay Kathleen, let her breathe." Elliot chuckled.

"This isn't a joke is it?" Kathleen asked, letting Olivia go.

Olivia shook her head and pulled an ultrasound picture from her pocket. Kathleen snatched it out of Olivia's hand and looked at it, Maureen looking over her shoulder. Next thing they know, Lizzie is running down the stars, just barely staying on her feet.

"What is going on down here?" She asked.

Kathleen handed her the ultrasound.

"Maureen's old ultrasound? WHy are you showing me this?" She asked.

Kathleen and Maureen groaned.

"Look at the name Lizzie." Elliot cut in.

Lizzie looked at the name.

"Olivia Ben- oh my gosh!" She screamed excitedly.

"Now do you understand?" Maureen said.

"Yes! And it's awesome!" Lizzied said.

"Now you guys can't tell your mother. We are going to tell her ourselves." Olivia said.

All the kids stopped smiling and Elliot swore under his breath.

"Is that some kind of cruel joke?" Dickie asked.

"No...why would it be?" Olivia asked, confused.

Maureen looked at Elliot.

"You didn't tell her yet?" She asked.

Elliot shook his head.

"Tell me what?" Olivia asked.

"Our mom is dead." Dickie said before storming upstairs.

"What!?" Olivia asked, turning to Elliot.

"She died three months ago Liv...I was trying to find the right time to tell you." Elliot explained.

"And you decided to wait three months!?" She asked, becoming angry.

"I'm sorry." Was all Elliot said.

"Where have the kids been living?" The fuming brunette asked.

"At the house...Maureen has been watching them."

"Elliot! Maureen is eight and a half months pregnant! She can not be watching four kids on her own!"

"I think we should head home." Maureen butted in.

"No. You are going home to your husband and the other four are staying here. _Elliot _is going back to the house." Olivia said.

"Liv I-" Elliot tried to talk but Olivia interrupted.

"You have ten minutes to pack a bag and get out." Olivia said.

Elliot decided not to argue. He went upstairs and packed a bag. He would go for one night, let her cool down, then talk to her tomorrow. He picked up the bag and walked downstairs.

The kids were nowhere to be seen and Olivia was in the living room pacing back and forth, a fussing Noah in her arms. He walked over and tried to kiss Noah on the head but Olivia turned away so he couldn't.

"Liv-"

"Out. Now." Olivia said sternly.

Elliot sighed and walked to the door.

"I love you." He said before walking out, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Uh oh...trouble in paradise.**

**Will everything be okay for the dynamic duo?**

**Find out next time on Life of Surprises!**

**R&amp;R letting me know what you think!**

**Semper Fi,**

**Kayla**


	32. Just Breathe

**Hope you guys like this chapter! It switches between a few different point of views. It's a little bit of a different set up than my other chapters so let me know what you think!**

* * *

Two days later and Elliot was still at his old house. He's called Olivia multiple times but she was ignoring his calls. None of the kids would answer their phones either. He's tried going into the precinct but every time he did, she was 'busy'.

On the third day, he'd had enough. He walked into the precinct.

"Where is she?" Elliot asked the new guy he came to know as Sonny.

"She just left." Sonny answered.

"That's bullshit." Elliot said, striding toward the sergeant's office.

"Mr. Stabler, she's not here." Sonny said, following him.

Elliot stormed into the office.

"Liv, we need to ta-"

The office was empty. Elliot looked around and saw her coat hanging on the back of the chair and her purse on the seat.

"I told you she wasn't here." Sonny said.

"Then where the hell is she?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know...she came out of her office, frantic, and said she needed to get home. Told Fin to hold down the fort." Sonny explained.

"Did she say why she needed to get home?" Elliot asked next.

Sonny shook his head.

"Great...I have to go." Elliot said, rushing out of the room.

* * *

"Just breathe Maur." Olivia said, sitting down on the bed next to her step-daughter.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Maureen said through gritted teeth.

"I know it hurts but the bus is on its way." Olivia said, wiping the sweat from Maureen's forehead with a towel Kathleen just brought her.

"They're not going to make it." Maureen said, right before a contraction hit.

"They will." Olivia said confidently.

"What if they don't?" Kathleen asked.

"Then I'll be delivering my first grandchild." The brunette replied.

"This won't...be your first...delivery though, right?" Maureen asked after the contraction ended.

"This will be my third, technically fourth." Liv said.

"Really?" Kathleen asked.

"Uh huh. I technically delivered Eli and then I delivered my friend's twins."

"Wow." Both Kathleen and Maureen said.

Maureen grunted.

"What is it?" Kathleen asked.

"I think I need to push." The mother-to-be gritted out.

"Okay...let's have a baby."

* * *

Elliot sped through the streets. He screeched to a stop in front of the house. Liv's car was sitting in the driveway. He jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. I was pushed open slightly. His cop instincts kicked in and he reached for his gun, only to remember he doesn't have it anymore. He heard a scream.

All thoughts aside, he rushed into the house. No one was in the living room. He heard another scream.

Upstairs.

He ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He heard crying from the bedroom.

'_Is that a baby?'_ he asked himself.

He took cautious steps toward the room.

"It's a little girl." He heard someone say.

'_That's Liv._'

Elliot pushed open the door. Maureen was sitting on the bed with Kathleen by her side. Sweat was running down his oldest daughter's face and her eyes were closed. Olivia was messing with something laying on the bed between Maureen's feet that were flat on the bed, her knees bent. He could still hear the crying. Olivia lifter something off the bed. Then he saw it. A little foot.

The baby was placed in Maureen's arms.

"A little girl." Maureen said, in awe of the tiny human in her arms.

"I knew it!" Kathleen said, smiling widely.

Olivia stoop up from the bed. None of them have noticed Elliot yet.

"I'm going to go get a blanket from Noah's room." Olivia said.

She turned around to walk out but stopped when she saw Elliot.

"Hey..." Elliot said.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"Well when you go to visit your _fiancé _at work and her coworkers say she rushed home without telling them why, you would be worried too, wouldn't you?" Elliot said.

"You didn't have to come." Olivia said.

She pushed passed him and walked out. Elliot followed her. Olivia walked into Noah's room.

"Considering you're my family and I love you, yes, I did." Elliot said.

"Why were you at the precinct in the first place?" Olivia asked, digging through one of Noah's drawers.

"I went to talk to you." Elliot replied.

"Well I don't want to talk."

Olivia found the blanket she was looking for and went to walk out but Elliot stopped her.

"Liv, it's been three days. When are we going to fix this?" He asked.

"Who said I wanted to fix this?" Olivia replied.

Elliot was shocked.

"What?" He asked.

Olivia sighed.

"I love you El...I really do, but this marriage thing isn't going to work if we keep secrets from each other." Olivia said, tears in her eyes.

Elliot walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands.

"Olivia Benson, I vow to always tell you everything and to not keep secrets. I will come home and tell you every detail of my day if I have to but I am _not_ giving up on us and I won't let you give up on us either." Elliot said.

Olivia said nothing. She simply buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Elliot wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry." She said into his chest.

"No...I'm sorry for not telling you." Elliot said.

Sirens were heard from outside.

"That's the paramedics." Olivia said, pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"We should go back to Maureen." She added.

"Hey," Elliot said before she could walk out, "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia replied.

* * *

Calvin walked into school for the first time in two weeks. Even though he still has his arm in a sling, his rib was healed enough that his doctor let him go back. He walked to his locker and saw Carleigh there waiting for him.

"Hey." He said, smiling.

She didn't return the smile and gave a quiet 'hi'. Calvin noticed and became worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She lifted her head enough to look at him, revealing a hand-shaped bruise on the side of her face.

"I need your help."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to R&amp;R!**

**On another note...I don't think I am emotionally ready for the finale tonight...I am going to end up balling my eyes out. **

**What I think is going to happen is that Elliot is there for some reason and _he _is the one that gets shot.**

**Anyway...two days of school left! Hope ya'll are having a great summer so far/end of the year!**

**Semper Fi,**

**Kayla**


	33. Someone Lives There?

**Sorry for the ridiculously late update...after school ended a lot of things popped up that I did not expect at all...anyway...I hope you guys like the chapter!**

* * *

Two weeks later, Olivia was sitting in her office working on paperwork that never seemed to end. She still hasn't told the team about the baby but she is trying to stay out of the field as much as possible.

Outside in the squad room, Amanda, who was now eight months pregnant, stood up to go to the bathroom when she saw Calvin walk in with a girl she's never seen.

"Calvin? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Is my mom here?" He asked.

"She's in her office." The blonde replied.

Calvin led the unknown girl to Olivia's office and knocked.

"Come in." He heard her call.

He opened the door and let Carleigh in first then followed behind her. Olivia looked up from her computer and was shocked to see her son standing there with who she remembered as Carleigh.

"Calvin? What are you doing here? I told you to go straight home after school." Olivia said, taking off her glasses and setting them on her desk.

"I know, but uh...I needed to talk to you..." Calvin replied.

Olivia looked between her son and Carleigh.

"Okay. What's going on?" The sergeant asked.

"Carleigh's mom...she's abusing her." Calvin said.

Olivia looked at Carleigh closely. She could see the fading bruise on the side of her face.

"How long has this been going on?" Olivia asked.

"Almost a year..." Carleigh replied quietly.

"Well, I'll have my team go pick her up okay? And we'll go from there." Olivia said.

* * *

Nick and Fin arrived at the address Olivia told them. They pulled up and looked at each other.

"Someone lives _there_?" Nick asked.

"Trust me, I've seen worse." Fin said, getting out.

The two walked up the cracked path and took slow steps up the porch steps.

"Where do we knock exactly?" Nick said, looking at the ply wood.

Fin rolled his eyes and banged on the piece of wood. Inside, they heard a baby crying.

"Shut up you tramp!" They heard a woman yell.

The two detectives looked at each other.

Suddenly, the plywood was pulled to the side and a woman appeared. She was about 5' 7" and had raggedy blonde hair. She had alcohol stains on her shirt and the house reeked of cigarette smoke.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Adrian Hayes?" Fin asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" She spat.

"You're under arrest for child abuse. Turn around and put your hands behind your back." Fin instructed, removing his hand cuffs from his belt.

"Arrested?! This is bullshit!" She yelled, doing as Fin said.

While Fin secured the cuffs around her wrists, Nick walked into the house, looking for the source of the crying. The only thing in the living room was a single chair and a small coffee table which was covered in beer bottles and ash trays. He walked towards the stairs. He hesitated before walked up the barely held together steps. At the top, he was met with a hallway that held four doors. He slowly opened the first one for it only to be empty, completely. He then went into the one across from it. Again, nothing. The next one he went to had a mattress on the floor and a bucket in the corner. But still no source of the crying. He then went to the room across the hall. A bathroom, well, that what it looked like. Nick was confused. Was he just hearing the crying? No. He couldn't be. He walked back to the room with the mattress. The crying continued and got louder. He looked around the room. How didn't he notice it before?

On the far wall of the room, there was a closet.

He slowly walked over and opened it. Sitting on the floor was a box layered with blankets, a baby nestled snuggly inside. Nick bent down and gently lifted the infant out of the box, wrapping the blankets around what he now discovered was a baby boy.

"Shh...it's okay buddy...it's okay." Nick said.

He stared down at the baby in his arms as he slowly drifted into dream land. He smiled thinking how soon he would be holding his own baby.

Little did he know, it would be sooner than he expected.

* * *

**Hehehe**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**R&amp;R letting me know what you think!**

**Until next time!**

**Semper Fi,**

**Kayla**


	34. That's Her Name

Back at the precinct, Calvin and Carleigh were hanging out in the cribs playing a board game. Amanda and Carisi were sitting at their desks doing paperwork and Olivia was in her office, doing the same.

Olivia stood up and stepped out of her office.

"Rollins, do you mind checking on the kids while I run to the restroom?" She asked the detective.

"Sure." Amanda replied.

It took her a while to get up. Once she did, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Passing it off as the baby kicking her ribs, she made her way up the steps. As she went to grab the door handle, she felt another pain but worse this time. She ignored it again and opened the door.

Both the kids looked over.

"Hi detective Rollins." Carleigh said.

"Hey guys. Olivia sent me up to check on the two of you." The blonde said, making her way over to a bed, slowly lowering herself.

"Well you can tell her we're fine." Calvin answered, concentrating on the next move he was going to make.

Amanda was about to answer when she felt yet another pain. She couldn't stop the groan that escaped as her hands gripped the bed sheets.

Calvin heard her groan and looked over.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I- I think it's contractions." Amanda panted out, the pain subsiding.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go get my mom." Calvin stood up and made his way over to the door.

He opened it and saw Olivia about to step back into her office.

"Mom!" He yelled, stopping her in her tracks.

Olivia turned around and looked up at her son.

"Amanda is having contractions." He said next.

Olivia rushed up the stairs and into the cribs.

"Amanda?" She said walking over to the blonde detective.

"Her water just broke. She said she's been having contractions all day but didn't think they were contractions." Carleigh answered, seeing that Amanda was battling through another contraction.

"Alright. I'm going to get you to the hospital okay?" Olivia spoke gently.

All Amanda could do was nod

* * *

Nick handed the baby off to CPS reluctantly. Ever since he picked the infant up, the little boy would cry every time Nick tried to set him down.

He walked over to where Fin was on the phone with somebody. Fin motioned for Nick to get in the car as Fin got in the driver's side, ending the phone call.

"Who was that?" Nick asked as he got in.

"Liv...Amanda's in labor." Fin replied, flipping on the sirens and speeding off.

* * *

Liv pulled into the hospital parking lot. Calvin and Carleigh got out of the back seat and ran in to let the doctors know Amanda was coming in.

Olivia got out and rushed to Amanda's side of the car and opened the door. She helped Amanda out and they slowly made their way into the hospital, a nurse with a wheelchair waiting for them.

"Only family is allowed back." The nurse said.

"No...please let her come back. My fiancé isn't here yet." Amanda pleaded.

"Fine, but the kids can't go back." The nurse replied.

Liv looked as Calvin and Carleigh.

"Go, we'll be okay." Calvin said.

Olivia nodded and followed the nurse back with Amanda to a room.

* * *

An hour later Nick found himself running down a hall in the hospital toward labor and delivery. When he arrived at the room, he saw Liv standing outside. He rushed over.

"Nick.." Olivia said, slowing him down.

Nick ignored her and walked into the room. What he saw made his heart swell.

Sitting in the hospital bed was an exhausted looking Amanda with a bundle in her arms.

"Nick" Amanda said quietly.

Nick rushed over.

"Amanda" He said looking from her to the baby.

"It's a girl." She said, gently handing him his daughter.

"A girl..." Nick said, looking down at the tiny human in his arms.

The little girl's eyes fluttered open and looked up at her dad. She curled her hands into a fist and rested them on her cheeks, yawning before closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep.

"Amelia." Nick said.

"What?" Amanda asked, confused.

"That's her name. Amelia Amaro." Nick said, looking up at his fiancé.

Amanda smiled.

"I like it." She said with a smile.

* * *

**I know I know...It's been forever! But I'm back! I also know that this chapter is short and I promise the next one will be longer!**

**Hoped y'all liked it!**

**R&amp;R letting me know what you think!**

**Until next time...**

**-Kayla-**


	35. Praying to God

**Here's chapter ****35! Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

Olivia pulled into the driveway of her and Elliot's home and put the car into park. Since she had to get Amanda to the hospital and had to stay with her, her, Calvin, and Carleigh stopped and picked up dinner on the way home. The two children quickly grabbed the food and rushed into the house. Olivia leaned back against the seat and took a few deep breaths, cursing how wrong the term 'morning' sickness in. Suddenly she heard her door open and two strong arms picked her up. She opened her eyes to see her fiancé's looking back at her.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Calvin said you looked a little green when you guys pulled in so I came out to see if you were okay." Elliot replied, carrying her into the house.

"I'm fine." Olivia said, closing her eyes, attempting to stop the room from spinning.

"Uh huh." Elliot didn't believe her so he carried his fiancé to their bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"Get some sleep, I'm gonna go feed Noah and I'll come check on you when I'm done." Elliot said, covering her up and planting a gentle kiss on her forehead, taking note how warm it felt on his lips.

He gently placed the back of his hand on her forehead and grimaced at the heat and swat that was there.

"How long have you felt sick babe?" Eliot asked, his voice laced with concern.

Since about noon. Right before Amanda went into labor I got sick in the bathroom." She said as a shiver ran through her body.

"Maybe we should take you to the doctor Liv." Elliot said.

"I'm fine El...I just need to sleep it off." She said, pulling the blankets tighter around her shivering body.

Elliot, knowing how stubborn Olivia can be, reluctantly nodded and left the room, but not before placing the garbage can next to Olivia on the floor.

He went downstairs and made Noah's dinner. Before he could get the toddle under enough control to feed him, he heard Olivia yell from upstairs.

"Elliot!" She screamed, hands shaking.

Elliot bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time. When he got to their bedroom, it was empty.

"Liv?!" He called out frantically.

"B-bathroom"

He could barely hear her but he rushed into the bathroom.

"What?! What's wrong?!" He asked, looking her over from where she stood by the sink.

"I-I'm bleeding." She said, her voice weak.

The blood drained from Elliot's face. He looked in the toilet and sure enough there was more blood than he would have liked to see.

We need to get to the hospital, _now._" He said, flushing the toilet.

He picked up his scared fiancé and rushed downstairs.

"Calvin, I need you to watch Noah and make sure to feed him." He said to his son.

"Where are you going?" Calvin asked.

"The hospital." Elliot said before leaving, explaining nothing further to his son

* * *

Two hours later, Elliot was sitting in one of the hospital waiting room chairs, knee bouncing up and down. All these questions were running through his mind.

'_Is Olivia okay?'_

_'Is our baby okay?'_

_'What the hell am I going to do if I lose them?'_

He was brought out of his thoughts when a doctor asked for the family of Olivia Benson. He shot out of his seat.

"Right here!" He said.

"And you are...?" The doctor asked.

"Elliot Stabler, I'm her fiancé." Elliot said frustrated, just wanting to know how Olivia and his baby were.

"Fiancé? She wasn't wearing a ring."" The doctor said suspiciously.

"Look buddy," Elliot said, getting up in the doctor's face, "this is my fiancé and baby we are talking about. If you don't tell me her condition, I _will_ make sure you _never _work her again." He finished, seething.

"If you don't get out of my face, I _will_ call the cops." The doctor retorted.

"My fiancé _is _the cops." Elliot fired back.

The doctor's eyes widened.

"Right this way sir." He said, quickly leading Elliot to Olivia's room.

Before Elliot went into the room, he turned to the doctor and held out his hand. The doctor reached into his pocket and took out the custom engagement ring that belongs on Olivia's finger. He handed it to Elliot and quickly walked away. Elliot pocketed the ring then walked into the room. What he saw made his heart break.

Olivia laid on her side, curled in a ball. Tears rolled down her face and her body shook with sobs.

Elliot immediately thought the worst.

"Liv?" He said quietly as he walked over to her bed.

She didn't respond but instead buried her face into the pillow. He noticed something in her hand as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Liv baby, please talk to me." Elliot pleaded.

Again, no response.

A couple seconds pass and suddenly she jumps into Elliot's arms and buried her head in his chest.

"Shh…it's okay." He soothed her, praying to God he was right…

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Please don't hate me!**

**You guys may think you know what happened but it's not what you think ;)**

**Gonna start doing shoutouts so if you drop me a nice review in that box at the bottom of your screen you will get a shoutout in the next chapter and a sneak peek!**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Until next time!**

**Kayla**


	36. An Angel Found

**Warning: you may want to grab a box of Kleenex...or three...sorry**

**A/N: I know this chapter is VERY short and TOTALLY not my usual writing style but I figured I'd give you guys SOMETHING after that awful cliffhanger**

**Review thanks go out to: TheCongressman, mrsking1976, FicFriend, spacekitten2700, and Roanie123!**

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Olivia's sobs subsided. The whole time she was crying, Elliot held her and whispered lovingly in her ear. Now he had to ask the dreaded question.

"What happened Liv?" He asked quietly.

He felt Olivia take a deep breath before she started talking.

"Well…uh…it was twins." She said.

"Twins?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded, her eyes filling with tears. She handed him the ultrasound.

Elliot took it and looked at it. On it was a grainy picture with two peanut shaped blobs in the middle, one smaller than the other. His eyes filled with tears until it dawned on him. She said _was _twins.

"W-what do you mean '_was_'?" He asked, scared for the answer.

"That's what the bleeding was…I…miscarried one." She said, the tears escaping her eyes and running down her cheeks.

Elliot felt his heart shatter. He wrapped his arms around her again and held onto her for dear life.

"It's all my fault." Olivia said through her sobs. "I shouldn't have been out on the field."

"Olivia listen to me. This is not your fault at all. No one could have prevented this so please don't blame yourself. Please." Elliot said, staying strong for his grieving fiancé.

Olivia nodded into his chest, her sobs continuing, breaking Elliot's heart even more.

* * *

He didn't know what to do.

Olivia finally cried herself to sleep after telling him what happened.

He wants to go to a bar.

Drink away all the pain.

But he can't.

Drinking ruined his life.

Drinking ruined him.

He had to get out of there.

The walls were suffocating him.

'_The gym.'_ He thinks.

"The gym. Where's the gym?" He asks a nurse passing by.

The nurse pints him in the right direction and he marches his way there.

Upon entering, he see exactly what he needs.

The glorious punching bag.

He walks straight over and starts punching, not bothering to put the gloves on.

He punches the bag repeatedly.

He's mad at himself.

He's mad at life.

He's mad at God.

_He _did this.

He fell to the floor, his knuckles red with blood.

Sobs wracked his pained filled body as the reality of everything caught up to the grieving father of one less child.

* * *

She wasn't asleep.

She was awake the whole time.

Awake when he left.

Awake when he asked the nurse where the gym was.

She clutched the ultrasound picture close to her heart.

Her broken, aching heart.

The heart that would have to deal with bringing one baby into the world instead of two.

Joshua.

That's what his name was going to be.

Serena if it was a girl.

Tears filled her eyes once more.

She felt empty.

She felt like she didn't just lose a baby, but lost part of her heart as well.

She starts sobbing again, no tears escaping because there are none left.

She laid in the hospital bed, alone, grieving over a child lost, an angel found.

* * *

**Okay...you guys can go cry yourselves to sleep now like I'm about to...**

**Leave a review for a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

**Kayla**


	37. We're Having A-

**Soooo sorry for the late update guys! School got a hold of my life but now that SVU is back on, I will be back to weekly Wednesday updates! Yah! Anyway...hope y'all like this chapter!**

* * *

_One month later:_

Olivia hasn't gone to work since that dreadful day. She's barely came out of her room and even little Noah could tell something was wrong.

Elliot quietly opened the door. Olivia had tasked him with going and telling the squad everything that happened. She didn't even tell them that she was pregnant before all this happened.

"Babe?" Elliot said.

Olivia looked up, her hands resting on her six month bump.

"There's some people here who want to see you." He said.

"Who?" Olivia asked.

Without answering, he stepped aside and in walked Amanda, Nick, and Amelia in her car seat, which was carried by Nick.

"Hey." Amanda said quietly.

Upon seeing the baby, the sergeant's face lit up.

"Hey." She said, sounding happy for the first time in a month.

Nick walked over and sat the car seat on the bed.

Olivia immediately sat up and reached to unstrap the baby. Once free, she lifted her out and cradled her in her arms.

Meanwhile, Amanda pulled Elliot aside.

"How's she holding up?" She asked.

Elliot let out a sigh.

"I've never seen her so…empty." He said.

"You just need to be there for her. She likes to hide her emotions but from what I've seen, you can read her like a book." Amanda said.

"Yeah…I wish I could do more though." He said sadly.

"She's Olivia Benson, if anybody can get through this, it's her." Amanda relied before walking back over to her sergeant.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later:_

"Come on mom! We have to go!" Calvin yelled, grabbing his bag that housed all his soccer gear.

"I'm coming!" Olivia called back, coming down the stairs, Noah in one arms and the diaper bag in the other. "You can go get in the car." She added.

As Calvin walked out, Elliot walked in, dressed in his work uniform.

"I really wish you didn't have to work today. He really wanted you at this tournament." Olivia said, trying to get Noah's shoes on him.

Elliot tried to fake being sad. He's not actually going to work…but Olivia doesn't need to know that.

"I know. I really wish I could go." He said right before they heard a car horn.

Olivia sighed. She really wished Elliot could come. This is the first time she's had to go out by herself since-

*_honk*_

"Get going before he decides to drive himself." Elliot said, kissing his fiancé and pushing her out the door.

He watched through the window as she strapped Noah in and watched them drove off. As soon as the car was out of sight, he started his mission.

He went out and grabbed the hidden supplies from the shed and got to work.

* * *

When Olivia walked through the door that night, is was pushing 10 o'clock. A sleeping Noah was in one arm and his diaper bag in the other. Calvin followed behind, still chattering about the championship game his team won.

"Why don't you go find your dad so you can tell him all about it?" Olivia suggested, taking off Noah's shoes.

Calvin was about to run and look for his father to tell him about his day but remembered what his dad talked to him about that morning.

"I'll tell him tomorrow. I'm really tired." Calvin said and hurried upstairs before his mom could question him.

Olivia dismissed the change in her son and walked upstairs and into Noah's room. When she turned on the light, it didn't look how it did that morning.

At the far wall of the room was a brand new toddler bed. On it was a Mickey Mouse bed set with Noah's name printed at the bottom. On the wall perpendicular to the bed was a giant toy chest that looked like an actual treasure chest, filled with all kinds of brand new toys. The wall opposite that had a life size Mickey Mouse painted on it with a height scale next to it. A new dresser say beside it with Mickey heads as the handles.

Olivia slowly walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers, gently laying her son down. She covered him up and left the room in search of her fiancé.

"El?" She called.

"Bedroom." She heard him call back.

When she walked into their bedroom. Elliot was standing at the end of the bed, a pink teddy bear in his hand.

"El?" Olivia asked again, confused.

Elliot gave her a smile.

"Hey." He said, walking over to her. "I'm guessing you saw Noah's room." He added.

"I did…it's perfect." Olivia said.

"Good, because that's only part one." Elliot said next.

"There's more?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded and handed her the teddy bear.

"This is part two? Because if it is, it's a downgrade from part one." The brunette joked.

Elliot smile and took her hand, leading her out of the room. He led her down the hall and to the door to the 'soon-to-be' nursery.

Olivia gave him a confused look.

"Go ahead in." Elliot said, letting go of her hand.

Olivia slowly opened the door. Turning on the light, she gasped. Three of the four walls were painted a pale pink, the forth wall painted white. On the whit wall was a light wood crib with pink bedding, next to it, a changing table.

Above the crib, on the wall, there was a butterfly wall sticker. On the left wall was a dresser with butterfly handles. In front of the right wall at a rocking chair with a small bookshelf stocked with books next to it.

Olivia felt tears pool in her eyes. She turned to Elliot.

"You did this?" She asked.

"I had some help from Fin, Nick, and the new guy…but yeah." Elliot said.

"But…what if it's a boy?" Olivia asked.

"It's not." Elliot said confidently.

"How do you know?"

"Do you remember at your appointment last week I had to go back in to get my jacket?" Elliot asked her.

Olivia replied with a nod.

"Well…when I went back in, I asked your doctor if she knew the gender." Elliot explained.

"We're having a girl?" Olivia asked with tear filled eyes.

"We're having a girl."

* * *

**Yah! They're having a girl! **

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! **

**I plan on the last chapter being chapter 40!**

**I hate to see this story come to an end but I already have another story in the works! (it will be posted tomorrow morning 8:30 EST!)**

**Please leave name suggestions for baby Bensler!**

**Also leave a review of what you think!**

**Until next time...**

**xKaylax**


	38. Don't Move

**Alright y'all! It's #BabyBensler time! Get ready for a very dramatic baby introduction in this chapter and the next! **

**AN: Unfortunately this story is coming to an end...BUT...There will be a sequel! The last chapter for this will be chapter 40!**

**AN2: Go check out my new story See You Again! (totally original, right?) This story won't be as long as LOS so I will do the LOS sequel after I finish up SYA!**

**AN3: Hope you guys are enjoying this story as it comes to an end...so...on with the show!**

* * *

The next two months flew by for the growing family. Olivia was now eight months pregnant and still at work, desk duty of course. She refused to go on maternity leave until the _very_ last second.

"Sounds like Liv." Nick told Elliot one day.

Walking back from the bathroom after what seemed like the 100th time that day, she saw Elliot walking in, dressed in his uniform.

"El? What are you doing here?" Olivia asked, walking over to her fiancé and hugging him the best she could in her condition.

"We were on our way back from a call and we were passing the precinct so I decided to stop in and see my beautiful fiancè." He said, ending his explanation with a kiss.

"Well I'm glad you did. Your daughter has been kicking me all morning and you're the only one that can calm her down." Olivia said, leading him into her office and shutting the door.

"So she's only my daughter when she's causing trouble?" Elliot joked.

"She's definitely as annoying as you." Olivia joked back before taking a deep breath and rubbing her stomach.

"You okay babe?" Elliot asked, resting his hand on the small of her back.

"Yeah, she's just kicking again."

Elliot gently placed his hands on her bump. He didn't feel any kicks, but he felt_ something_ and he knew what that something was.

"She's been kicking all morning?" He asked.

"Yeah. Its like every five to ten minutes she decides to have a boxing match with my spine." She described.

That caused Elliot to chuckle but he was still worried.

"Maybe we should go get you checked out, just in case." He suggested.

"Why?" Olivia asked, confused.

"I don't feel her kicking, I think you're having contractions." He said calmly.

"Contractions? I'm only 8 months, El" Olivia said, starting to get worried.

_O: He's probably right. I mean, he's done this before, he knows what he's talking about, right?_

"Liv, the twins were born at seven months and they were fine. Our baby girl will be fine too." He said reassuringly.

"Okay...okay...she'll be okay." Olivia said, trying to make herself believe what she was saying.

"Sit down, I'm going to go get the car pulled up front." Elliot said, helping her lower herself into her desk chair.

Elliot opened her office door and stopped dead in his tracks. There was a gun trained on his head.

"Don't move." The man said.

Elliot did as he was told. He looked past the man and saw Nick lying on the ground in a pool of blood. How did they not hear the gun go off?

"Nobody leaves!" The man shouted, causing Elliot's eyes to snap back up.

He recognized the guy, but couldn't remember where from.

Elliot put his hands up in a surrender motion.

"Listen, my fiancè is in labor and we don't have much time. We don't have to leave, just let us go to the cribs okay?" Elliot suggested calmly.

The gunman shifted from foot to foot, contemplating Elliot's request.

"Fine, but everybody has to go up so I can make sure no one leaves." He eventually answered.

"Alright but you have to let me check over the wounded detective." Elliot negotiated.

The gunman shifted again and rubbed a hand over his sweaty forehead.

"F-fine, but the whore stays with me while you do."

Elliot looked back at Olivia. She was rubbing her stomach and taking deep breaths but she gave him a nod, saying it was okay.

Elliot, hands stilled raised, slowly made his way toward Nick. He kneeled down beside him and immediately noticed the destinct rise and fall of his chest. He glanced back up to see the gunman with his back to them.

"Nick, it's Elliot." Elliot said quietly as he looked over the downed detective.

Nick's eyes opened and were filled with pain.

"There he is." Elliot said, relieved.

"Calm down Stabler, it's just a bullet to the knee." Nick replied.

Elliot took a piece of rope out of his uniform pocket and tied it around Nick's thigh.

"I'm going to tell the gunman you're dead, once we are in the cribs, radio this in, okay?" Elliot said.

Nick nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Good. Hang in there." Elliot said, standing back up.

Nick closed his eyes and listened carefully.

The gunman turned around just as Elliot stood up.

"H-he's gone." Elliot said.

The gunman's eyes widened.

"Gone as in dead?" He asked.

"Yes." Elliot replied.

"Get in the room now!" The man yelled.

Elliot quickly walked back into the office. The gunman followed and closed the door. Elliot made eye contact with Olivia and he saw her eyes widen. She looked down toward her pants. Elliot followed her gaze and his heart jumped in his chest.

Her water broke.

* * *

**dun Dun DUNNNNN! Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**R&amp;R letting me know what you think!**

**I'll see y'all next Wednesday for chapter 39!**

**Semper Fi,**

**Kayla**


	39. Liv? Can You Hear Me?

**So I totally had this written and ready to go bbut I forgot to upload it last night and I am very very very very sorry...I hope you guys can forgive me!**

**Remember: there is one chapter left after this!**

**Remember 2: if you haven't checked out my new story, See You Again, please go check it out!**

* * *

10 minutes later, Olivia was situated in the corner of her office , leaning against the pillows from the couch. Her pants were lading next to get and Elliot's jacket was laid across her knees to give her some privacy in this situation. Elliott kneeled in front of her with latex gloves covering his hands. Olivia couldn't believe what was happening. She was going to give birth in her office with a gunman gaurding the door and get finance was going to deliver their baby. This was not how she pictured it to happen.

A contraction ripping through her body pulled her from her thoughts. She felt a strong urge to push but really didn't want to. She didn't want to bring her daughter into the world like this.

"Liv honey? Did you hear me?" Elliot asked.

"Hm?" Olivia replied, the contraction subsiding.

"Do you feel like you need to push?" He asked.

"No." Olivia lied.

"Liv...I need you to be honest with me." Elliot said seriously.

"I dinner want to." Olivia said, tears in her eyes.

"Liv baby, it's going to be okay. You have to trust me alright?"

Olivia nodded silently.

"Okay. Next contraction you need to push." Elliot said.

Olivia dreaded the upcoming contraction. She didn't even have time to give herself a pep talk before she felt the next contraction rip through her, Elliot telling her to push.

She gripped onto the backs of her thighs and pushed until Elliot told her to breathe.

It wasn't long until the next contraction came and she was pushing again.

After about twenty minutes of this pushing and breathing cycle, she felt slight relief.

"The head is out." She heard Elliot say through her daze.

She could feel herself slipping in and our of consciousness. There was allot of blood.

"Shit! Liv baby, stay with me. Just one more push." Elliot said.

Olivia pulled in all her strength and fought against the darkness. She felt the next contraction and used all her remaining energy to give one final push.

"Keep going." Elliot encouraged, hands ready to catch their baby.

Olivia screamed as she felt the worst pain she has ever experienced before feeling a wave of relief wash over her.

She didn't hear what Elliot was saying.

The last thing she heard was the cries of her baby and rapid gun shots before finally surrendering to the darkness.

* * *

**You guys probably hate me right now but i promise the next (AND FINAL) chapter will be full of happiness and surprises! **

**Please review letting me know what you think/how much you hate me!**

**Until next (AND FINAL) time on: Life Of Surprises!**

**Semper Fi,**

**Kayla**


	40. Life of Surprises

**Alright guys! Here it is! The FINAL chapter! There will be an update after this but it WON'T be a chapter for the story.**

**So without further a due...**

* * *

*beep*

*beep*

*beep*

*beep*

*beep*

The beeping was deafening. It was like a bomb waiting to explode. _She _was a bomb waiting to explode. Her head was pounding and she has no idea where she is.

"Liv?" She heard a voice.

It sounded like Elliot but she couldn't tell.

"Olivia? Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." She heard another voice say.

She felt a hand squeeze hers and she used all her energy to squeeze back.

"Oh thank God."

_Yep, that's definitely Elliot._

"E-" She tried calling his name.

"It's okay baby, I'm right here, you're okay." Elliot said softly, stroking Olivia's hair.

"Li-light." Olivia said, her voice raspy.

The hand never left hers but the lights flicked off. She tried will all her might to open her eyes but just couldn't.

"Miss Benson."

_It must be the doctor._

"Can you open your mouth for me?" She asked

_I guess I can manage that._

She slowly opened her mouth and felt what she assumed was a straw land on her tongue. She closed her lips around the thin tube and sucked gently, feeling relief as the cold liquid flowed down her throat. The straw was pulled from her mouth a couple seconds later.

"Alright, now I really need you to try and open your eyes." The doctor said next.

Slowly but surely, she began to open her eyes. At first, everything was blurry. She blinked a few times to bring things into focus. The first thing she saw was Elliot's careen blue eyes staring down at her. His face cracked into a big smile.

"there's my girl." He said happily.

Olivia smiled.

"Where is she?" She asked.

Elliot smiled and stepped away from the bed. Olivia watched anxiously. Elliot turned back around with a blue bundle in his arms. He gently handed over the baby to Olivia.

"Blue? Why is she wrapped in blue?" Olivia asked confused.

"Well, it's because _she _is actually a _he._" Elliot said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Olivia teared up.

"A boy? How did they get it wrong?" She asked, looking at the tiny human in her arms.

"They didn't." Elliot said next.

Okay, now Olivia was _really _confused.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Wait here." Elliot said before getting up and leaving the room.

Olivia looked to the doctor.

"Sorry, he told me not to tell you anything." The doctor said.

"Can you at least tell me if he's healthy?" Olivia asked.

"He's in perfect condition. Nothing wrong with him other than the fact that he is stealing every single one of my nurses' hearts." The doctor replied before walking out.

Olivia could finally get a good look at her son. He looked exactly like Elliot except for the eyes. His eyes were a chocolate brown like his mom's. He had a small chubby nose and rosy cheeks. He had ten fingers and ten toes. The doctor was right, he was absolutely perfect.

She heard a noise from the door way and looked up to see Elliot pushing a wheelchair into the room.

"I am _not _getting in that." Olivia stated.

"Yes you are." Elliot replied, leaving no room for argument.

"Where are you taking me once I do get in there?" Olivia asked.

"You'll like it." Elliot said, parking the wheelchair next to the bed.

"You better be right." Olivia said as Elliot took the baby from her arms.

Olivia slowly stood up and transferred herself into the wheelchair. Elliot gently laid their son in his wife's arms.

"Where are Noah and Calvin?" Elliot told her, pushing her out of the room.

"I want to see them." She said holding the baby boy tight.

"You will, after this." Elliot replied as they stopped in front of the NICU.

"The NICU? What are we doing here?" Olivia asked confused.

"You ask too many questions. Just put these on." Elliot said, grabbing a gown and mask, handing them to her.

Holding her son with one hand, she secured the mask to her face by hooking the elastic around her ears. Elliot helped her get the gown on before putting both on himself. He pressed a button and the NICU doors slid open. He pushed the wheelchair in and maneuvered through before stopping at an incubator that held a small baby. Olivia was very confused at this point. She looked at the name tag on the side of the machine.

_**BABY GIRL STABLER**_

_**1:36 PM**_

_**4 LBS 12 OUNCES**_

"She's-" Olivia couldn't form words.

"The bleeding wasn't a miscarriage." Elliot said.

Olivia stared in awe at the tiny human.

Why- how did they not see in the ultrasounds?" She asked.

"They said that she was so small that she hid behind her brother." Elliot explained.

"C-can I hold her?" Olivia asked, wanting to hold her daughter and never let her go.

Elliot smiled and opened the latch on the incubator. As he did so Olivia shifted her son to one arm so the other was free. Elliot gently lifted the baby from the incubator. He held her close to his chest and turned to Olivia. His fiancé reached out eagerly. Being extremely gentle, he laid her against Olivia's chest. The new mom wrapped her arm around the tiny human as tears filled her eyes.

"She's so small." She said, placing a soft kiss on her daughter's head.

"She only has some breathing issues which should be fine in a week or so." Elliot said, pulling up a chair in front of his wife and kids.

"So she'll have to stay here?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, but it shouldn't be more than two weeks. Peanut can go home tomorrow and so can you." He answered.

"Peanut?" The brunette asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well they don't have names yet so-" He was interrupted by a gasp.

"They don't have names yet!" Olivia said.

Elliot let out a soft chuckle

"No they don't, but I have an idea for our son." The former marine said.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"Oliver Thomas." Elliot said.

"You want to name him after me? She asked.

Elliot nodded.

"Why?" The sergeant asked next.

"Have you seen his eyes? It's like God took yours and put them in him." Elliot said, causing Olivia to smile.

"Oliver Thomas Stabler." She tested the name.

"I like it." She confirmed.

"Now for out princess." Eliot said, looking at his daughter.

"Ellie." Olivia said without even thinking.

"After me?" Elliot asked, trying not to tear up.

"Yeah, she's a fighter like her dad." Olivia said with a smile.

"Fine, the she is Ellie Serena Stabler." Elliot said.

"It's perfect." Olivia said, choking on her words.

They heard the NICU door open and quiet footsteps. The parents looked over to see Calvin and Noah walking in, both having masks on.

Calvin picked Noah up and walked over.

"Hey guys." Olivia said.

"Bebe." Noah said, amazed by the tiny humans in his mother's arms.

"Yeah Noah, these are your baby brother and sister." Olivia said with a one thousand watt smile on her face.

As the now family of six got acquainted, Captain Cragen stood in the doorway looking in. A smile broke out on his face thinking about the new _**life**_ for this growing family that would be full _**of surprises**_.

* * *

**And there you have it boys and girls, men and woman. **

**The next update will be a thank you note to everybody!**

**I hope you liked the last chapter! **

**Please update and let me know what you thought of the big finale!**

**Go head over and check out my new story, See You Again.**

**Lastly, there WILL be a sequel after I finish See You Again.**

**Until we meet again my friends...**

**Semper Fi,**

**Kayla**


End file.
